Haunted Houses
by R.L.N
Summary: After moving in with his sister, Trowa Barton learns of the mysterious hauntings of the dying town and meets a beautiful young man occupying the most haunted house in the area, the Winner Manor. 3x4 1x2 13x5


Title: Haunted Houses

Author: R.L.N.

Keywords: Romance, A/U

Spoilers: None.

Summary: After moving in with his sister, Trowa Barton learns of the mysterious haunting of the dying town and meets a beautiful young man occupying the most haunted house in the area, the Winner Manor.

Rating: T (Language)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

Haunted houses didn't exist. At least, that's what Trowa Barton always told himself. There was, and always would be, a simple explanation.

However explanatory it was for ghosts, sometimes things just weren't explained at all. Like, why he was here.

…Standing in front of a house.

Convincing himself that it was now his own house, and not a haunted one, Trowa opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his older sister and her friends making dinner and laughing. He quietly avoided the girls and went into his bedroom, closing the door silently and putting his backpack down.

School was tough, each teacher never explaining everything completely. His friend Duo Maxwell was always quick to point out the fact that it was because teachers were from Pluto, where schools didn't exist, only slave labor. Then Heero Yuy would interrupt saying slave labor was abolished, and Wufei Chang would add that nothing lived on Pluto because it was too cold, along with many other obscure facts.

Trowa opened his books and began to finish his homework. There was a soft knock, and Trowa opened the door to fins his sister, Catherine, smiling at him.

"Dinner's ready," she said, and Trowa followed her into the kitchen.

Most of Catherine's friends were gone, but there were three that had remained. Trowa only knew one, Hilde, because she stopped by the school earlier to give his friends a ride to the orphanage they lived at.

Catherine introduced Sally Po and Lucrecia Noin, girls from the college. Hilde was in college too, but only because she skipped several grades. Trowa ate silently as the girls chattered as usual, but he suddenly raised his head.

"What happened at the mansion on 13th street and Grim?" Trowa asked, shocking the girls into silence. "Duo says it's haunted by the ghost of the murdered Winner Heir."

Hilde sniffed slightly. "Don't believe Duo, he'll say anything to try and scare you."

"Legend has it that a hundred years ago, the master of the Winner Mansion murdered his only son," Sally said, her voice low in an attempt to be spooky. "The boy was rumored to be the most beautiful creature ever to grace the planet, his looks rivaling those of his lovely mother. He had soft blond hair framing a cherubic face that held large blue eyes. He was destined to inherit the millions in fortunes from his father. However, the Winner master didn't think someone as fragile and weak should own the business he ran which was rumored to be a shady company. He murdered his only son in the library, and now the spirit of the boy haunts the room."

Trowa was growing skeptical, and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he's still in the library?"

"Because every once in a while, there will be a light on in the room," Sally said. "Watch for the light!"

Trowa rolled his eyes, and stood up. "I'm going to go to the orphanage. Duo said he had something to show me. Hilde, can you give me a lift?"

"Yes, my brave knight in shining armor," Hilde said, her tone dramatic and high-pitched. "Let us go together, and you can protect me from the Winner Ghost!"

Laughing, Hilde dragged Trowa out the door, Trowa barely having time to grab a jacket before stepping out into the chilly night. They drove to the orphanage several blocks away in the small town, Hilde talking loudly, while the night grew darker. They arrived at the orphanage and Hilde waved goodbye before leaving.

Duo shared a room with the other boys, and Heero was sitting on the edge of Duo's bed, braiding Duo's hair. Trowa knocked lightly before stepping into the room.

"Is Wufei here?" Trowa asked, and Duo nodded, wincing as his hair was pulled a little.

"Yeah, he went downstairs to get us some drinks," Duo informed.

Heero tied off the end of the braid and tossed it over Duo's shoulder. Wufei came up a few moments later and passed out soda cans to everyone. They all just talked, well, Duo more than anyone did, and soon there was a shout from somewhere.

"Lights off," Sister Helen shouted.

Duo reached over and flicked off his light, the room going very dark, as there was barely any moonlight. Trowa went over to the window and looked out, staring into the night as Duo continued to talk. Staring off at the mansion, Trowa thought he saw a very faint light go on in the window of a room. Blinking, he realized it was still on.

"I better go back, Catherine will worry," Trowa said, interrupting Duo.

"I was about to show you my new outfit," Duo pouted.

Trowa glanced back out the window. The light was still on.

"Show me tomorrow?" Trowa asked, and nearly ran out of the building when Duo nodded.

Trowa had no idea what drew him to the mansion. His running steps slowed as he pushed open the creaky gate and became a slow walk as he approached the window where he had seen the light. Stepping up on the old and decaying porch, Trowa made his way around the house to the window. Peering inside, Trowa could barely see a thing.

The window opened easily, despite the fact that it probably hadn't been opened in a hundred years. Trowa climbed carefully inside, and the window slid shut with a loud bang behind him.

The room was bare, white blankets covering what was most likely old furniture. Trowa glanced around trying to find what might have caused the faint light he had seen. He knew he had seen something, but what?

* * *

Quatre Winner was lonely. That was an understatement, but it was also true. He didn't remember much about his history, whether he forgot because of time, or that just happened when people died, he didn't know. All Quatre knew was the people walking by the mansion would sometimes stop and watch, as if looking for some sign of life. Yet, no one ever approached the old building.

Until one night, someone came up to the window. Someone Quatre had seen only once before, talking with the boys he saw always walking down the street. This new boy was first seen just yesterday, and Quatre was fascinated by the cool calm he had around his presence.

That night, Quatre leaned against the window to see if anyone could see him. It wasn't long before the boy was walking up to the window. Not wanting to frighten the new boy away, Quatre faded away to nothing as the window opened.

He was tall and lean, and Quatre couldn't help but watch as the long legs walked around the room. Quatre worried the boy was leaving, and quickly touched his shoulder before he left the room, his hand running through the boy.

"Hello?" the boy called softly, looking around. "Who's there?"

Quatre slowly went up to the boy, and carefully appeared behind him.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre introduced. His voice was soft in the silent room.

* * *

Trowa turned and found himself, face to top of head with a ghost. Looking down, Trowa took a step back to get a better look.

The ghost looked young, and had large eyes and messy hair. Or, what would have been if he had not been see-through and colorless. Trowa felt his legs go out, and he sat hard on the floor of the room.

The ghost copied him, and mirrored his position on the floor, legs splayed out and his head tilted slightly, a smile playing on his lips.

"I've told you my name," the ghost said, waiting.

"…Trowa Barton."

"It's nice to meet you, Trowa Barton," the ghost, Quatre, smiled.

Trowa took a steady breath to calm his racing heart. "What happened here?"

Quatre looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't you in heaven?" Trowa asked. "Aren't you an angel?"

Quatre shook his head, thoughtful. "I don't think so. I don't remember much. Are you an angel?"

"No," Trowa answered. "People say your father killed you. Is that true?"

"Father killed all of us," Quatre replied, his voice sad. "Iria locked me in here. I saw hatred and fear in my father's eyes before…"

"…Before what?" Trowa asked, folding his legs.

"I don't remember," Quatre sighed, his legs mimicking Trowa's and folding. "I just remember that moment."

"How come you were by the window?" Trowa asked, motioning to the window not far from them. "I saw you from a ways away."

Quatre giggled and faded away. The room fell dark again, and Trowa blinked.

"…Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember your history?" Trowa whispered, his voice echoing through the room. "Like, what was happening before you died? What went on? Who was living in town? Anything?"

Quatre reappeared slowly, his own natural being illuminating the room softly. "No, not really. I only remember Iria. I forget who she is. I only know her name. But you've asked a lot of questions. My turn!"

Trowa smiled softly as the ghost asked questions about the people in town. Specifically about the three boys who walked by on the street, always looking but never getting close. Trowa answered him as best he could; after all, he had only been living there for a few days.

"Can I touch you?" Trowa asked when Quatre seemed to have run out of thoughts, his hand reaching out slowly.

Quatre mirrored his motions, and Trowa felt something cold, yet solid against his hand.

Trowa watched as the feeling of Quatre's hand against his disappeared, and saw his own hand go through Quatre's.

Trowa dropped his hand, and jumped when his watch started beeping.

"Shit!" Trowa gasped and stood up, brushing off the dust. "Catherine is going to kill me!"

"Good!" Quatre laughed. "Then we can be together forever! I won't be alone anymore!"

Trowa blinked, and realized what Quatre had said. "You're…all alone?"

Quatre stood up and nodded, his hands folded. "I kept hoping someone would come visit me. I've been alone for a long time. At least, I think so. I don't remember anyone else playing with me."

Trowa opened the window and climbed out. He turned to shut it and found Quatre leaning out the open window towards him.

"Will you…come back?" Quatre asked, his large eyes pleading.

Trowa nodded, and Quatre burst into a grin as the window slid shut. Trowa watched him fade away, and turned and started running back to Catherine's house.

* * *

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Catherine did not kill Trowa. He was, however, grounded.

It was Friday night after the night he met Quatre. Trowa had already finished his weekend homework and was just lying on the bed. His bed, but Trowa kept forgetting about that fact. This was his home now, too.

"Trowa, I want you to finish the dinner dishes while I'm gone," Catherine said. "And no friends over, I've already informed them you've been grounded. I'll be back around midnight."

Trowa just nodded to the ceiling, and heard Catherine shut the door. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of a car starting and leaving before jumping up and putting on his shoes.

He ran downstairs, grabbed his jacket off the hook, and opened the front door. Only to be met with a confused then excited Duo.

"Hello there, my psychic friend," Duo said cheerfully. "What happened last night? You left the orphanage at ten, but Catherine said you didn't get home until after midnight."

"I uh…met someone," Trowa muttered incoherently, closing the door and locking it. He turned and started walking down the street.

"Hey, you're grounded," Duo said, catching up. "Where are you going?"

"Library," Trowa said. "I'd invite you, but you've been banned."

"Who told you that?" Duo asked with his eyes wide. He was starting to believe his new friend really was psychic.

"Hilde told me," Trowa answered, killing Duo's psychic theory.

Duo followed Trowa all the way up the steps to the library, and pouted as the librarian shook her finger at him. He turned and started walking back to the orphanage when something dawned on him.

"He met someone!"

* * *

Trowa found the history section and began looking at books, trying to find one about the town. Odipros was so small, only a few hundred people lived there, and when people left, no one came in. It was just too small to live in.

Trowa found a book titled "Odipros, The History of a Cursed Town" and took it to a chair to read. He opened it to the first page and began reading.

It was fascinating. According to the book, the town was cursed because the lands it was built on belonged to the Winner Family. The spirits of the dead servants and slaves haunted the entire town, waiting to be released from their master. Trowa learned that Lord Winner murdered thirteen daughters as well as Quatre, due to the Devil's possession. He flipped a page and saw a picture of the family. He recognized Quatre sitting on the ground, and there were thirteen women around him. All of them were young, but Trowa figured one was at least nearing thirty. He turned the page again, and continued to read.

The next page held names and ages of the children. Trowa found Iria, age 29, the name of the unknown savior to Quatre. His oldest sister still living at home, Trowa read that she was thought of as the 'mother' of the house. He read that most of the girls were preparing to leave to betrothed husbands, and Quatre was highly sought after by many young girls. He looked sadly at the handwritten 16 next to his name, and turned the page.

"If you're going to read that, please check it out and do it at your own home," a stern voice said, and Trowa looked up. "It's five dollars to register and get a card."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trowa muttered, and as the woman turned away he snagged out the photo and stuck it in his pocket. "Here, I'll put it back now."

He looked at his watch, noted that Catherine wouldn't be home for while, and began making his way to the Winner mansion.

There wasn't a light on anywhere, and Trowa opened the window and climbed inside only to feel a shock of cold run through his entire body. He fell to the floor and steadied his breathing before looking to see Quatre with his eyes wide and hands over his mouth.

"You fell through me!" Quatre squeaked, failing to smother giggles. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay," Trowa said, and reached into his pocket. "I have something for you."

Trowa held out the photo, and watched as Quatre tried to take the photo, but couldn't. Trowa put it on the floor, and Quatre sat down to look at it.

"That's me," Quatre said, looking amazed. "Who are all those girls?"

"Your sisters," Trowa said. "I read it in a book. This one is Iria, the one who you couldn't remember."

Quatre seemed to be thinking hard as he looked at the photo. "I remember these girls. At least, I think I do. It's hard to think about them."

"What about your father?" Trowa asked. "Do you remember anything about him? What he was like?"

Quatre shook his head. "No, there's only this image stuck in my head. He frightens me."

"It must have been the last thing you ever saw in life," Trowa said thoughtfully.

Quatre looked sad, and Trowa bit his lip. He reached out, and touched Quatre's face. It was cold, but it was _there_, not a mist or a light or something he could walk through. He leaned closer, feeling the chill throughout his body.

"You can't be a ghost," Trowa whispered, running his other hand over Quatre's shoulders. "You're here, with me, and I can touch you."

"Trowa…" Quatre trailed off, and Trowa leaned down to place a soft kiss on Quatre's lips.

The kiss wasn't cold at all. In fact, Trowa felt warmth in his arms before he pulled away. His eyes met Quatre's, and Trowa's eyes widened at the color in Quatre's eyes. It was like the blue sky crystallized in water. It was only a moment before the color faded, and Trowa stepped away from Quatre.

"I uh…"

"I liked it," Quatre spoke up softly. Trowa looked at him.

"…Really?"

Quatre nodded. "I felt warm. It was nice."

Trowa smiled faintly, and looked at his watch as it started to beep.

"Not again!" Quatre sighed. "Every time that noise happens, you leave!"

"It was only once before," Trowa pointed out, amused.

"Once is enough," Quatre pouted, and Trowa smiled softly before climbing out the window.

"I'll come see you soon," Trowa promised. "If Catherine doesn't lock me up, that is."

Quatre smiled back, and waved as Trowa shut the window and left. He looked back at the empty room, and realized it really wasn't that cold anymore.

* * *

Trowa unlocked the door and quietly slipped inside. Catherine was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and Trowa made his way over to her before sitting down next to her and resting his head on her shoulder.

Catherine sighed and closed her book. "What happened?"

"There's a ghost in the Winner mansion," Trowa said softly. "There are ghosts everywhere in town because they are the spirits of the servants and slaves that still wander around, working on the land for their master."

"I'm going to kill Sally," Catherine said, reaching around Trowa to set him more comfortably on her shoulder. "I'll kill everyone who filled your head with ghosts."

"He's real," Trowa said, and Catherine stood up. He stayed sitting, watching her move. "Quatre Winner. He's real."

"Quatre Winner died at the age of sixteen by his father who thought him unfit," Catherine said. "It's a tale told over and over until people think it's true. But it's not true, Trowa! Ghosts aren't real! They are just something people create to take the place of reality."

Trowa stood up and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. It really was his bedroom, but Trowa kept forgetting that.

* * *

The next morning Trowa woke up early, and stayed in bed. He didn't acknowledge Catherine when she came in to check on him. He just pulled the covers over his head and rolled over.

"I know you're mad, but staying in bed won't help," Catherine said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Trowa didn't reply, and Catherine sighed. "I know, this isn't what you want. I know Dekim filled your head with plush castles and expensive parties and a royal life. I can't give you any of that, but I'll try my best to take care of you."

"It's not that," Trowa muttered, pulling back the covers to poke his head out at Catherine. "I'm not unhappy, Catherine, I left Dekim on my own. I just hoped you'd believe me." He pulled the covers back over his head.

Catherine sighed. She patted Trowa's lump and stood up to leave.

Trowa peeked out as she left. He threw back the covers once the door was shut and got up. He put on his shoes, opened his window, and climbed out. He landed on the grass and stood up. Good thing Catherine's house was only one story.

He ran down the street to the library, and went inside the quiet building. He thought a minute before going to find a book about ghosts. He pulled a book off the shelf and opened it, skimming through the pages as he glanced through it.

"Looking for something in particular?" a voice asked, and Trowa looked up to see Wufei.

"Hello, Wufei," Trowa greeted.

Wufei glanced at the book in Trowa's hands. "What do you want to know about ghosts? I work here on the weekends, and can tell you where to find a specific book."

"I want to know about what types of ghosts there are," Trowa said. "Ghosts that look like themselves when they died…just faded."

"Faded legs?" Wufei asked, going to the shelf.

"No, legs and everything," Trowa said.

"Here," Wufei said, pulling a book off the shelf. "This will tell you what types and why they're like that." He flipped a few pages, and handed the open book to Trowa.

"Thank you," Trowa said, and took the book to a chair to read.

The book Wufei had given him was very informative. Trowa read how when some people die, they become ghosts because of 'unfinished business', others to take revenge, and some who just couldn't find their way. Trowa learned that Quatre's ghostly image was due to great tragedy on innocence. He's a ghost deserving of a second chance.

Trowa set the book down in his lap in thought. If anyone needed a second chance at life, it was Quatre. He was young and beautiful, and Trowa silently vowed to due anything he could to give him that second chance.

He stood up to put the book away, and ask Wufei if there was a book to help him fulfill his silent vow. He wandered around looking for the young man, but gave up after searching everywhere except the one place he was. He left the book on a desk and left the library to go back to Catherine's house.

Trowa managed to sneak back into the bedroom, and took off his shoes. He opened his door and stepped out, intending to purposefully run into Catherine while getting something to eat.

The redhead glanced up at him and smiled in greeting before going back to whatever on her computer. Trowa opened the fridge and pulled out some leftover casserole to heat and eat.

"Catherine, can I get a job?" Trowa asked, waiting for the microwave to finish.

"…A job?" Catherine repeated, surprised as she turned to look at him. "Well, I suppose if you can find one, you can have one. This town is pretty small to have a lot of jobs, though."

Trowa shrugged. "I just thought, I need a new hobby. Besides ghosts..."

"I'll help look around," Catherine said, smiling. Trowa nodded and turned to the microwave as it started beeping. He ate the heated casserole and left his dishes in the sink before going back into the bedroom he used.

His bedroom now, but Trowa kept forgetting that.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, and Trowa was walking to the orphanage to visit his friends. He had sat by the window, looking outside for hours on end. He didn't eat anything, and finally Catherine relented and let Trowa go outside to visit his friends. As long as he stayed at the orphanage and he didn't go anywhere else.

Trowa opened the large oak door to the orphanage and stepped inside. Peeking into the dining room, he saw that everyone was eating lunch. He quietly went upstairs, as to avoid disturbing the children. There were eleven small children under ten, and six older ones under thirteen. Duo and Heero were nearly eighteen. Wufei turned eighteen a few months ago, but still lived at the orphanage to help with the children while he worked at the library.

The older boys' bedroom was empty, and Trowa knew cleaning up after seventeen boisterous children would take a while. He left the bedroom only to run into a little girl with red hair in the hallway near the top of the stairs. He couldn't remember her name, and looked at her curiously.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?" Trowa asked gently, kneeling down to look at the girl. She seemed about nine, and really sad looking.

"I'm not hungry," she replied. "You're one of our big brothers' friends, right? I'm Mariemaia, but everyone calls me Marie."

"I'm Trowa," Trowa answered. "Are you sick?"

Marie shook her head slowly. "Not really. Father Maxwell said some adults were going to come tomorrow to look at children to adopt."

"Oh," Trowa said. "Are you excited?"

"I don't want to go," Marie said, and burst into tears.

Trowa was at a lost at what to do. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around Marie and hugged her close, and she leaned against him as she cried. Trowa felt stiff and unsure, and he looked up to see Wufei coming up the stairs.

"Marie!" Wufei exclaimed, and Trowa let the little girl go only to watch her leap off the top of the stairs and into Wufei's arms halfway down.

"Hello, Trowa," Wufei said, lifting the girl into his arms and carrying her upstairs with him. "I thought I saw you come inside. I'll meet you in our room in a moment."

Trowa nodded, and moved to the bedroom. He waited until Wufei had entered a different bedroom before following to listen at the door.

"Hey, big girls don't need to cry," Wufei said, and Trowa peered inside to watch.

"I don't want to go anywhere," Marie said, her tears stopping but her voice still sad. "I'll miss you too much."

Wufei smiled gently, and rested on his knees while Marie sat on her bed. "I'd miss you too. But don't you want a family?"

"No!" Marie said firmly, shaking her head. "I have you! And Duo and Heero, and the other kids! Sister Helen said that when everyone grew up they would leave, but you're still here. Can't you adopt me?"

Wufei smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Marie and holding her. "I am here, and I will always be here for you. But I don't have the money it takes to make sure you'd be happy. If I adopted you, I'd want to give you lots of new clothes and toys. But I wouldn't be able to. These people who come to see the children have enough money to make sure you can grow up strong."

"I'd be happy with you," Marie said, sniffling into Wufei's shoulder. "I want you for my daddy, and no one else."

Wufei remained silent and Trowa quietly left and went into the bedroom to wait for the other boys.

Duo and Heero arrived together, both smelling like dish soap. Wufei came in a few minutes after, and Trowa looked at him as he sat down on his bed.

"I know you were there," Wufei said, sitting with his legs folded. "Don't worry about Marie, she'll be fine soon."

"Has someone wanted to adopt her?" Trowa asked.

The boys looked between each other, and Trowa waited.

"…There is one man," Wufei said. "He's single but very rich, and wants a little girl. From what I've heard, his wife and unborn baby were killed in an accident several years ago. He is interested in adopting Marie, but Marie didn't want to go when she met him two weeks ago. He didn't want to force her, so Father Maxwell told him to come by tomorrow when other adults would be here. Father Maxwell thought it would help in the transition."

"It's hard to let kids go, but Father Maxwell and Sister Helen both have good intuition," Duo added. "They like Mr. Khushrenada a lot."

"Mariemaia Khushrenada," Trowa muttered quietly. "That's a mouthful."

The boys chuckled at that, and Trowa and Wufei started a game of chess while Heero helped Duo with some last minute homework. They finished in time to watch the ending of the chess game, and Trowa might have won if Heero hadn't pointed out some tips for Wufei. Feeling slightly cheated Trowa gave up his spot to quietly sulk next to Duo while watching Heero and Wufei play.

"So, who is it?" Duo asked, watching the game disinterested. "The person you met? Is it a girl or a boy? Are they cute?"

Trowa remained silent, but a gentle blush brushed across his nose. "I was just kidding," he muttered, looking away.

Duo looked at him skeptically. "I have good intuition too, you know. And I say you're telling a fib."

Heero and Wufei had stopped playing to watch Duo banter Trowa, and they seemed interested too. Trowa looked between all three boys, feeling his face redden even more.

"Well, not really," Trowa muttered, looking trapped.

Wufei's eyes suddenly brightened in excitement. "You saw it! The Winner ghost! That's why you were looking them up in the library! Am I right?"

"Of course, you're always right," Duo said before Trowa could say anything. "Wow, a real live ghost!"

"That's an oxymoron," Heero said, and Duo looked puzzled.

"What's an 'oxy'?" he asked, and Heero blinked at him before understanding.

"Moron," Heero muttered, and Duo pouted.

"You already called me that!" Duo protested. "But what's an oxy?"

Trowa couldn't help it. He started laughing, holding his ribs, as he laughed hard. It was so silly, but it seemed like the only reasonable thing to do!

When Trowa finally caught his breath, he looked at the other three boys, who were looking at him weird.

"It's nothing," Trowa said, trying to wipe his smile off. "Sorry."

"…So, you really saw the ghost?" Wufei asked.

Trowa shrugged. "I don't know what I saw. He could be a ghost, but he felt so real."

"You can touch him?" Duo asked. "Wow, I thought ghosts were like a puff of cloud or something."

"He deserves a second chance," Trowa said quietly. "At least, that's what the book said."

"His murder was horrible," Wufei said, and the chess game was abandoned. "You know, my parents died when I was little, but my grandfather would tell me tales of how his grandfather would work in the fields for the Winner Family. I have his diary, if you want to see it."

Trowa nodded, and Wufei got up to open the hope chest at the foot of his bed. Inside were lots of baubles and trinkets, but Wufei dug out a box and opened it. Inside was a bound book, and Wufei took it out of the box and handed it to Trowa.

Trowa took the old book and sat on the floor leaning against Wufei's bed to read. Duo and Heero lay next to each other on the bed, reading over Trowa's shoulders, and Wufei sat next to Trowa, having already read the diary but read it again just for something to do.

The first few pages weren't very interesting, so Trowa just gently flipped the pages until he found something worth his attention.

_It's a beautiful day in the gardens today. Young Master Quatre came out to pick flowers for his sisters. He's such a sweet and thoughtful lad. Old Bloom was out earlier, trimming thorns from the roses. It was such a medial task, but he did it anyway so Young Master Quatre wouldn't prick his finger again. That last time it got infected for a week. Now that old gardener trims the roses every time he hears the Young Master would be going to the flowerbeds. And I thought I was a softy at heart._

Trowa smiled softly at the thoughtfulness of the servants. He turned the page, and read the passage.

_This old farmer aged twenty years in twenty seconds. One minute Young Master Quatre was swinging gently in the ancient oak tree, the next he was on the ground unmoving. The rope swing broke, apparently squirrels were gnawing at it for a while. I reached him in record time and got him up. The wind was knocked out of him, and it was a good ten minutes before he could breathe right again. The doctor came that night, and fortunately the Young Master was fine. God forbid, if anything happened to my children like that. I don't think my poor heart could take another shock like that._

Trowa turned the page, and noted it was only about the weather, and turned on. It was a good ten pages before he finally found something about Quatre again.

_The Young Master had finally returned today. He was gone for a long while, visiting one of his sisters who had a new baby. He returned home mid-morning. Not long afterward, Old Bloom found him in the gardens, nursing a pricked finger next to the rose bushes. I watched from afar as that old gardener trimmed the rose thorns away. The Young Master had his finger in his mouth, but he seemed happy that Old Bloom was going to the trouble. Soon, Old Bloom's boy came and bandaged the Young Master's finger._

Trowa turned the page, and suddenly a thought hit him. Catherine's last name was Bloom. Maybe this old gardener was related to her? He looked back down at the page, reading intently for a clue.

_I saw Young Master Quatre with Old Bloom's boy down at the streams fishing. Master Winner asked me to retrieve him, but right as I went to holler at them they leaned close and kissed. My poor heart stopped. I was staring agape at them and they went on kissing like a married couple. When they broke apart, I made a noise of myself getting down towards them, and told them that they were wanted back at home. I don't think either one knew I saw them kiss, and I didn't say a thing. That's one family discussion I want no part of._

Trowa looked at the page stunned. Quatre had a secret lover, the son of a servant. Trowa turned the page, hoping it would lead to some answers of Quatre's murder.

_Master Winner found out about Young Master Quatre and Old Bloom's boy. I ran inside to do anything to help, and saw the most horrifying sight. Poor little Belle was lying on the floor bleeding. She looked at me as she gasped in pain, and I will never forget that look as she died. I scooped her up like the little doll she was in life and gently set her aside, praying for her soul. There were screams coming from the front hall, and I ran towards there only to see Mistress Iria push Young Master Quatre into the library and shut the door. I couldn't do anything as Master Winner raised his shotgun and shot the girl dead. Triton came into the front hall, limping as his leg bled. Master Winner just looked at him, and opened the library doors. I heard the scream and gunshot, and stood there frozen in place as he came out, his gaze dark and murderous as he passed Triton. The police men came then, Old Bloom had gone for help. I could only watch as the body of those lovely girls were carried out, covered in white blankets. Old Bloom kissed the forehead of each girl; praying that their souls would find peace. When Young Master Quatre was brought out, I don't think I've ever seen a more heart wrenching sight. Triton fell to the floor on his knees, his entire body sobbing with grief. Old Bloom helped him up, but he pushed his father away and ran out. I watched as Young Master Quatre was carried away, and silently prayed he would find peace. Somehow, I feel that prayer didn't quite reach God. I'm crying as I write this, and the candle is burning out. This is the end, for there is now nothing else to write about. Those beautiful children are no longer here. My own two children will survive on, but for now, I'm through with this life. Farewell and I hope you find your way in death._

Trowa closed the diary, and realized he had tears on his cheeks. He wiped them away and heard Duo sniffle behind him.

"…My great-great-grandfather died that night after writing that passage," Wufei said softly. "I've always believed someone haunted the Winner mansion, after all, it is written right there that Quatre didn't receive a proper farewell like his sisters."

"It's hard to believe a man would go and murder fourteen of his children," Duo said, his eyes red from crying. "No wonder some children don't want parents."

"Some people can't accept facts," Heero said, his arm over Duo's shoulders. "Fourteen children died because one man thought love was the Devil himself."

Wufei was looking at Trowa, and Trowa handed the diary back to be put away. Wufei did so silently, and once the hope chest was closed, all four boys just sat there, silent. It was Wufei who finally broke the silence.

"It's nearing four," Wufei said softly. "We're having an early dinner, and then baths for everyone. Are you going to eat here, Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head. "No, I'm going to Catherine's house. I want to know if she's related to Triton Bloom."

The boys all got up and walked Trowa to the door. Trowa stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked back to Catherine's house. He passed the Winner mansion, and gave a small wave at the library window before continuing on.

Catherine was home, making a pot roast to have later, and Trowa waited until she had set it in the oven and was cleaning up.

"Are you related to Triton Bloom?" Trowa asked, sitting at the kitchen table and watching Catherine clean.

She paused, and looked at Trowa. "Technically, we both are. He's our great-great-grandfather. The Barton family adopted you, and I remained a Bloom. Why?"

"He was in love with Quatre Winner," Trowa said softly. "Quatre and his sisters were murdered because of it."

"Where did you learn that rubbish?" Catherine asked, scrubbing the counters a little hard.

Trowa remained silent, watching Catherine scrub. They didn't say anything, and Trowa stood up to go to the bedroom he used.

It was his bedroom, but Trowa kept forgetting that.

* * *

Trowa didn't leave the bedroom, and Catherine didn't come inside. He waited until it was dark outside and Catherine had gone to bed. He crept out of the window and started walking towards the mansion.

Trowa opened the window and climbed inside, shutting it behind him.

"…Quatre?"

There was no response, and Trowa looked around the library before finally finding him sitting cross-legged on a sheet covered chair.

"Ever since you kissed me, I'm starting to remember things," Quatre said, looking up at Trowa. "I hoped you would come, I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," Trowa said, taking off his jacket to sit on the dusty floor with it. "So, you remember things? Like what?"

Quatre still sat there, staring at the cold and blocked fireplace. "Well this fireplace for instance. I remember it used to always be burning. I'd sit here for hours reading books, warmed by the flickering fire."

Trowa looked at the dusty fireplace. "…Anything else?"

Quatre shook his head. "Sometimes, I'll remember something, but then I forget right away. I can't keep my memories. I have to think about it over and over."

"Like the fire," Trowa said softly.

"…The what?" Quatre asked, looking at him curiously.

Trowa paused and looked at Quatre. "…The fire. You just said you remembered a fire going in this fireplace."

Quatre looked back at the fireplace, and slowly nodded. "…Right. It would be warm, and I would read for hours."

They fell into silence, and Trowa scratched his neck. "Wait. If you can't remember anything, how do you remember me?"

"I don't know," Quatre said. "There's something about you. This feeling, like I could never forget you. And I haven't, at least, not yet anyway."

Trowa thought hard, and stood up from the floor and walked away. Quatre's eyes widened and he followed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Trowa said, and opened the doors to the library. He stepped into the hall, and looked around.

Trowa closed his eyes, and he could almost see Iria Winner screaming at her father as he raised his shotgun at her. He opened them, took in the dusty mansion, and began walking around.

He wandered around, his shoes making dusty footprints on the floor. He found his way to the back of the mansion, and unlocked the back door and pulled it open. It creaked loudly in protest, and Trowa stepped into the remains of the backyard.

It was overgrown with weeds and plants. Trowa waded through plant life nearly taller than he was. He pushed his way towards a stone wall, and deftly climbed over it to drop into the garden.

The garden was mostly dead, the only real life growing were weeds. Trowa walked towards a large oak tree and with both hands grasped the thick, hanging rope. He tugged on the line, and looked up into the tall branches. A chain was wrapped around the top of the line, securing it to the branch, while giving it enough room to grow. Trowa gave the worn rope one last tug before walking off.

He waded past dead bushes to find the remains of the rose bushes Quatre had pricked his fingers on. All but one was dead, the last one thriving on the decaying brothers in the flowerbed. Trowa reached over and picked one of the roses, noting it was already nearly dying. He would buy a prettier rose in town for Quatre someday.

Trowa took the rose bud and went back to the mansion. He followed his dusty footprints to the library, and once he had closed the door behind him Quatre was in front of him.

"What were you doing?" Quatre demanded. "You have no right to snoop around my house! You ought to be…ashamed…"

Trowa held out the rose bud, and Quatre lost all anger as he looked at the flower. "I know those flowers," Quatre said, reaching out but not letting his hand touch the flower. "But from where?"

"My ancestor was Triton Bloom," Trowa said while still holding out the flower. "You loved each other, all those years ago."

Quatre closed his eyes and shook his head, as if the motion would give him back any memories. "I don't remember," Quatre said, and he opened his eyes to look at Trowa. "I don't know who that is, I only know you. You are all I can remember. I forget what happened when I'm alone. I remember stories you've told me, and about Duo and Heero and Wufei, but nothing else." He turned and went to a couch, sitting on the white sheet but not ever disturbing it.

Trowa set the flower down on a small table and knelt in front of Quatre. He reached out slowly, and grasped Quatre's hand in his. It was cold, but Trowa continued to stroke the small hand gently.

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked. "Why can I feel you?"

"You feel this?" Trowa asked, reach with his other hand to caress Quatre's cheek. "I feel you too."

Quatre looked away, and Trowa stroked his cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen. The clear drop turned to water as Trowa drew his hand away. He looked at it in wonder before wiping it away on his pants.

"If you weren't real, this couldn't happen," Trowa said. "We need to figure out why I can touch you, why you're so real to me but not to anything else."

"You make me real," Quatre said. "To everyone else, I'm nothing but a ghost. But to you, I'm real. A real person…"

Trowa smiled softly and leaned close, pressing his lips gently to Quatre's. Quatre's hand tightened around his, but he didn't pull away.

There was a bang by the window, followed by a hissed shout. They pulled away in shock, and looked towards the window to see someone duck away. Quatre panicked and faded away, and Trowa fell into where his lap was with a hiss. Going through Quatre was cold, touching him wasn't.

Trowa got up and went to the window, pushing it open and seizing the shirt collar he saw and hauled the person backwards into the room and tossed them on the floor.

"H-hey, Trowa," Duo said, grinning. "Fancy meeting you here…"

Trowa glanced back at the window, and Heero climbed in followed by Wufei. They all looked a little sheepish, and Trowa sighed as he helped Duo up off the floor.

"So, we saw you kissing a ghost," Duo said conversationally. "At first it looked like you were talking to air, but then we saw someone sitting in front of you. Where is he?"

"You scared him," Trowa said, glancing around. He looked around, and walked over to where a large table sat with a white sheet trailing to the floor. He lifted the edge and peeked under, seeing Quatre sitting with his knees up to his chin.

"They won't hurt you," Trowa said, looking at Quatre's big eyes. "Technically, they can't. You are dead, remember?"

"I remember that," Quatre said, rolling his eyes but smiling. He stood up, and Trowa mimicked to see Quatre standing with the table around his legs. He looked down after seeing the boys' looks and smiled, stepping away from the table to stand next to Trowa.

"Hello," he said softly, shy at the sudden presence of the three other boys.

"Hi," they said in unison.

Quatre looked at the three of them one at a time, and turned to Trowa. "I know them."

"You do?" Trowa asked, looking between Quatre and the other boys.

"They seem different though," Quatre said, moving closer. "But I do remember something. How can I remember them?"

"Maybe you remember our ancestors," Wufei suggested. "After all, my great-great-grandfather worked here as a farmer his entire life."

"My great-great-grandmother was a cook here for a long time too," Duo added.

"My great-grandfather was a stable boy," Heero said quietly.

Quatre looked each boy up and down, finally turning to Trowa. "But it's different," he said. "With them, I have feelings. You I actually remember."

"Um, you know, we're sorry to just barge in," Duo said, breaking the silence that followed as Quatre thought hard. "We saw Trowa come in from our window, and we came out to see what he was up to."

"You saw him?" Quatre asked, looking curious. "How did you?"

"Through that window," Duo said pointing. "Oh, shit!"

All five boys ran forward and crouched by the window, looking at the cop car outside. "Someone must have seen us get in," Wufei said. "We're going to be arrested for trespassing! And breaking into a building! I can't get arrested!"

"But it's my house," Quatre said, looking at the cop walking up to the building. "You can be here, I don't mind."

"Quatre, you've been dead nearly a hundred years," Heero said. "You may see it as okay, but cops think we could be causing trouble."

"What are we going to do?" Duo asked.

"…I have an idea," Trowa said, and the boys looked at him.

* * *

The portly cop pointed his flashlight around the building, looking for any sign of life.

"Damn kids," he muttered, wading through weeds and overgrown grass. He pointed it into a few windows, not seeing anything worthwhile. He figured it was only a prank call when his light hit something interesting.

There was a coat lying on the floor in what looked to be the remaining library. The cop snorted at their stupidity, and with the butt of his gun he broke into the window and hauled himself through.

"He broke it!"

"Shh!"

The cop looked around at the voices. "All kids, come on out! Play time's over!"

No one answered, and the cop was getting frustrated. "Come out now or I'll arrest you!"

"What's your name?" a sweet, singsong voice called out, and the cop looked around for the voice.

"Officer Frick," the cop said, looking around the room, lifting sheet corners and shining his flashlight everywhere. "What's yours, kid?"

"Quatre," the voice sang out, and Frick looked around. The room echoed, and he couldn't pinpoint the voice.

"Well, Quatre," Frick said, continuing his search. "You're trespassing. This isn't your land."

"Technically, you're trespassing," Quatre sang, right behind Frick and disappearing as he looked behind him.

"Only to catch you," Frick said, getting disgruntled. "This mansion belongs to the city of Odipros."

"No, it belongs to the Winner family," Quatre said indignantly at the man's statement.

"The Winner family died out," Frick said. "No one has claimed the building since the deaths of the family children. The surviving family abandoned it, staying away from the curse."

"I'm not cursed!" Quatre said angrily, appearing in front of Frick. He gasped and dropped his flashlight in shock.

"O-okay, l-look, kid I know you're just covered in flour so wash it off and let's go," Frick said, his hand on his gun as the other held up in front of him.

The flashlight flickered, and Frick looked down and up again. In that instance, the kid was gone.

"Screw this," Frick snarled, and he went back to the window and hauled himself out. "I don't get paid enough to get eaten by a ghost!"

Frick just walked quickly back to his car and drove off. He was rattled by the experience, his mind reeling from the thought that a ghost was right in front of him.

"I need a vacation," Frick muttered, stepping on the gas pedal harder.

* * *

The four boys came out from their hiding places with a sigh of relief. Trowa went over and picked up his jacket, shaking the dust from it.

"I don't eat people," Quatre said, pouting. "He was such a jerk!"

"Frick the dick," Duo said, and Wufei hit his head.

"Don't be crude," Wufei said, and Duo rubbed the back of his head. "Or I'll tell Sister Helen what you've been saying."

"Tattle," Duo said, sticking his tongue out at Wufei.

"Enough," Heero said. "It's getting late, we need to get back before one of the kids crawls in our beds and we're not there. Besides, Open House is tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Quatre asked sadly, and Trowa walked back over to him.

"We'll be back soon," Trowa said. "I promise."

Quatre smiled brightly at that, and the boys went over to the window that wasn't broken and opened it.

Duo climbed out first, and Heero followed. Trowa was next, and Wufei paused halfway through.

"You know, I've researched a lot about this mansion," Wufei said, looking at Quatre. "That cop was wrong. It isn't the property of Odipros. No one could find the deeds to the lands, and since no one claimed it, they just built a town here."

"So, if I can find a deed, I can prove it's still my house?" Quatre asked, and Wufei climbed the rest of the way out.

"Yes," he said, and Quatre looked thoughtful. "See you soon," Trowa said, and Quatre waved at them before disappearing.

"I'll stop by and help with the kids," Trowa said. "I know Catherine won't mind."

"You know, for someone who's grounded, you get to do a lot of stuff," Duo said, scratching his head. "Sister Helen could take a few pointers from Catherine."

Trowa walked off back towards Catherine's house, and the other three boys headed towards the orphanage. Trowa climbed back into the window to the bedroom he used, and took off his jacket and shoes before collapsing on the bed, not bothering to undress.

* * *

Trowa was right in Catherine letting him go help at the orphanage. As long as he promised to only go straight there and back. And he remained there except for a life or death emergency. After school ended and Trowa finished his homework, he left Catherine's house and walked the distance to the orphanage.

There were two cars outside, and Trowa took note that they were fairly nice cars before going inside.

Some of the kids were in the big playroom downstairs, and Trowa looked around for one of his friends. He found Heero balancing three trays of snacks, and Trowa relieved him of one and followed him into the playroom silently.

Most of the kids jumped up and swarmed them, and Heero gave a grunt as two children grabbed each of his legs and another hopped onto his back and held on as Heero walked to the table to set the snacks down. He gave a show of struggling, but Trowa knew Heero could run a marathon with all three hanging on. He could even have one on each arm as well.

Trowa set the tray down next to Heero's and the kids let the other boy go as they left and went into the kitchen.

"Duo's out back playing with the older kids," Heero said, pouring some freshly brewed coffee into mugs and set them on a tray. "Wufei's upstairs with Marie, trying to convince her to stop crying. Will you take her some hot milk?"

Trowa nodded, and Heero poured some hot milk into a mug before setting cream, sugar, and other things onto the tray and carried it outside. Trowa took the mug and a napkin and went upstairs.

He made it to the top of the stairs and noticed a man leaning against the wall, near the bedroom Marie shared with the other little girls. He glanced up at Trowa, who nodded in greeting. This must be the man who was interested in adopting Marie, Mr. Khushrenada.

Trowa stood next to him and listened at the door as well, and could hear Marie sniffling.

"I don't want to go!" she whimpered, and Trowa could hear Wufei sigh.

"It's only to play with the other kids," Wufei said, patiently trying to coax Marie out. "The adults are there to only watch."

"But…Wufei!" Marie protested. "I don't want to!"

"Why?" Wufei asked. "Having a family is something everybody wants, right?"

"That's not it!" Marie said. "I read your book!"

"…"

Trowa didn't like the sound of that, and he knocked quietly before opening the door, Mr. Khushrenada staying out of sight.

"I brought hot milk," Trowa said, holding the mug out to Marie.

She took it and began sipping it, her tears stopping and body relaxing as the warmth spread through her.

"…You shouldn't have gone through my things," Wufei said quietly, and Trowa was unable to determine if he was angry or disappointed.

Marie looked ashamed. "I was looking for your china dolls to play with. I'm sorry."

"What book?" Trowa asked, and Wufei stood from where he knelt in front of Marie.

"Marie, after you finish your milk, will you take your mug to the kitchen to get washed?" Wufei asked, and the little girl nodded.

Trowa followed Wufei out of the room, and closed the door behind him as Wufei ran into Mr. Khushrenada.

"I'm sorry, but this is complicated," Wufei said, and went off into his bedroom.

"I don't think we've met," Mr. Khushrenada said to Trowa. "Treize Khushrenada."

"Trowa Barton," Trowa replied, and they looked over as Wufei came back.

"Follow me to the den please, Mr. Khushrenada," Wufei said. "Trowa, you can come too."

"Please, call me Treize."

Wufei nodded, and the three of them went into the den to sit down. Wufei closed the doors, and set the book on the coffee table while they sat on chairs around it.

"Marie read about the Winner murders," Wufei said, indicating his book. "Trowa, you know how I've researched about it? It's all here, in my research book."

"What's this about?" Treize asked, looking between the two.

"A hundred years ago a man thought love to be the greatest sin, and murdered his fourteen children," Wufei explained. "The mansion in the distance, on 13th street and Grim, belonged to the Winner family."

"So, Marie is afraid of having a father?" Treize asked, and Wufei slowly nodded.

"I believe so," he said, and reached forward to pick up his book. "Any child would be afraid after reading what I've written."

Treize held out his hand, and Wufei handed the book to him. The man silently flipped through the book, stopping on a page.

"I know this man," Treize murmured, looking at the picture.

"How…?" Wufei asked. "He went to prison, and died a long time ago."

"Not personally," Treize said, shaking his head. "But I know about him. Raberba Winner was a prominent figure in the late eighteen hundreds. My family has been in the trade industry for generations. We were partnered with Winner for wines. That's how I knew about this town. It used to be the Winner Vineyards a long time ago."

"Vineyards…?" Trowa asked. "I thought it was farmlands."

"To grow for the mansion," Wufei said, looking at him. "But everything I've read says the vineyards were very small, not big enough to have trade negotiations with."

Treize shrugged, turning the page. "All I know is that suddenly the negotiation was canceled, and never heard of again. Of course, being in the trade industry you move on and find something else. Most of the old records are lost."

"Pity," Wufei sighed, and Trowa could see he was highly disappointed. "I wish I could read them."

"…I have some of the old records," Treize said, looking at Wufei. "They are in storage, and may not be what you're looking for. But, if you want to look for them, you are more than welcome to."

"Would I ever," Wufei exclaimed, standing up quickly. He sat down just as fast, a dark blush on his cheeks. "I mean, yes, I'd love to."

Trowa watched as Wufei's blush darkened, and stood up. "I should help Heero," Trowa said quietly. "I'll try and find out about the vineyards too."

"What resource do you have?" Treize asked curiously, he and Wufei following Trowa out of the den.

"…A semi-solid one."

* * *

Later that evening, Trowa was helping clean up the orphanage after the tornado of a day had gone through it. Three children were adopted to some caring couples, and left happily with their new families. Marie decided to go with Treize Khushrenada once she learned that Wufei would be going as well.

"But only to look," Marie insisted, getting into Treize's car. "Wufei will bring me back."

Wufei had packed and was setting four suitcases in the trunk of the car. Only one was actually his, the others were really Marie's, her belongings secretly being brought along. He had the adoption papers as well, ready for the signatures when Marie was ready to accept her new home. Treize didn't want to force her; he wanted her to be accepting.

"I'll be back in a few weeks," Wufei said, and Father Maxwell chuckled.

"As much as I appreciate you, you need to get out more often," he said, waving his hand.

"Besides, I could use your job," Trowa added, standing on the curb with some of the children saying goodbye.

Wufei shut the trunk hood and looked at Trowa. "I don't want to come back to a disorganized library," he said, opening the passenger door. "Everything alphabetized and in order, you hear?"

"Yes, Wufei," Trowa said, and gently pushed Wufei into the car. He shut the door, and raised an eyebrow as the window rolled down.

"There's a day calendar on my desk," Wufei said, and Treize started the car. "Remember to water the plants!" he called out as the car backed out into the street.

"And Duo's still banned!" he shouted as Treize drove off down the road.

"IT'S BEEN OVER THREE MONTHS NOW!" Duo shouted, running after the car. He stopped on the sidewalk and waved as the car turned a corner.

"What did he do?" Trowa asked, turning to Heero.

"…We don't talk about it…"

* * *

Trowa walked back to Catherine's house alone, tugging his jacket tighter around him as the wind blew colder. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping into the warm building before shutting the door behind him.

Catherine was sitting on the couch, and she looked up as he sat on the chair across from her. She picked up a coffee mug and took a sip before setting it back down on the table between the couch and the chair.

"…I got a call from my old job," Catherine said quietly, and Trowa listened intently. "They want to hire me back for a few weeks."

"Wufei left for a few weeks," Trowa said. "I can stay at the orphanage until you get back."

Catherine sighed. "You take this too well. It's only a few nights of work, but a lot of traveling. The circus isn't very popular anymore…it's losing out to bigger theme parks and attractions. I'll probably be gone a month at the least. Maybe even 2 months if we can't get any crowds."

Trowa looked at Catherine, taking in her torn features. "I don't mind. Whatever you decide…"

"I'll call Father Maxwell and see if it's all right for you to stay there," Catherine said, reaching over to pick up the phone. "I'm wanted immediately, so I'll probably leave tomorrow or the next day."

"I don't mind," Trowa repeated, and stood up. He went into the bedroom he used, and laid on the bed to rest a minute before undressing and getting ready for bed.

* * *

Catherine left for the circus that next morning. Trowa packed his suitcase, and Catherine dropped it off on her way out of town while Trowa walked to school.

The day was dull, seemingly the same things over and over. The only difference from yesterday was that Tuesday was pizza day in the cafeteria instead of macaroni and cheese.

"Mmm, pizza," Duo said in mock appreciation. "Look at the thin, crispy crust and thick toppings of grease and tomato sauce."

"Actually just stale crust and red water," Heero said, spitting out the bite he had taken. "What did you bring?"

Trowa opened the bag he brought, and handed both boys a sandwich and a bag of sliced apples. He usually brought extras, knowing the other three boys couldn't bring lunches and so were at the mercy of the school cafeteria.

"You know, they could at least make the food edible," Duo said, biting into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Just because we eat here for free through the orphanage doesn't mean we eat garbage."

"Mmhmm," Trowa hummed absently, looking out the window to the gray clouds overhead.

"Hi Heero!" a cheerful voice piped up. They all glanced up to see Relena Peacecraft standing with her friend Dorothy Catalonia.

"…Relena," Heero responded before turning away.

Relena smiled brightly. "Want to sit with me? I need some help in science, and we can go over notes as we eat."

"I'm busy," Heero said bluntly. "Besides, I don't tutor."

"I can pay for your time helping me," Relena offered, batting her eyes.

"He said no," Duo interrupted. "Back off from him."

"No one asked you," Dorothy snapped at Duo. "Besides, money can change the minds of any man."

Heero sighed, standing up. "Relena…"

"Yes?" Relena asked sweetly. "Will you join me?"

"I'm not interested," Heero said flatly. "If you need help, call your brother, he's at college now isn't he? I'd appreciate it if you left me alone now."

Relena's lower lip quivered before she turned and ran off, Dorothy right behind her. Heero sat back down with a short sigh, rubbing his head gently. He always had a headache after talking to Relena.

"…So, are we going to see Quatre tonight?" Duo asked in a hushed tone.

"I am," Trowa replied. "But I don't think all of us can sneak out without someone seeing like last time."

Heero nodded in agreement. "It's too risky for all of us. Trowa can go tonight, and we'll stay and cover for you."

Duo pouted, he wanted to go see Quatre. The friendly ghost was someone he enjoyed talking to, something that spoke back. He really needed to converse with other people.

Glancing around the small cafeteria, Duo sighed. Too bad there just wasn't anyone to converse with.

* * *

It was a week later, and the three boys sat on Heero's bed, doing homework. Trowa handed his work to Heero to check, and Duo handed his to Trowa. Heero didn't need to be double-checked for he always managed to get the right answer.

"I miss Wufei," Duo lamented, sighing loudly as he waited for Trowa to finish checking his work. "I wonder if he's sleeping with Mr. Khushrenada yet."

Trowa paused in his work and looked at Duo curiously. "What makes you say that?"

Duo flopped onto his back, his legs unfolding to rest on the floor. "Well, Khushrenada took both Wufei and Marie, right? It's like adopting both, except one he gets to raise and other he gets to marry."

Heero chuckled quietly, a smirk on his face as he looked at Duo. "Wufei won't marry Khushrenada. That man is someone who would spoil him and pamper him, and Wufei's pride wouldn't allow it."

"That's sounds like a bet, my dear Heero," Duo said, sitting up to look at him. "Okay then, I bet Khushrenada pops the question before Wufei gets back to the orphanage. If he does, you get to do all my chores for a week and one punishment of my choosing. If he doesn't then I'll…" He trailed off thinking.

"…You can apologize to Wufei for the library incident and do one favor of my choosing," Heero finished, looking smug.

"Deal," Duo said, and he and Heero shook on it.

"What about you, Trowa?" Duo asked, turning to the brunet as he handed his work back. "What do you think?"

Trowa accepted his work back from Heero, pausing as he thought. "I don't know. Love is a simple emotion creating complicated issues."

Duo thought about that for a second, and nodded. "Yeah, I agree that it's way too crazy! Love, ha! I don't need a lover!" He got up and bounded out of the room, his homework carelessly tossed onto his bed as he passed it.

Trowa unfolded his cramping legs and stretched while Heero put away all the books.

"You like Duo," Trowa said quietly, standing up.

"You like Quatre," Heero replied, not looking up.

"Duo's there, he's real," Trowa said. "Quatre, he's there, but…"

Heero held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. You can kiss worse things than a ghost."

Trowa smiled briefly at that, and followed Heero downstairs to help with dinner.

* * *

That night, Trowa crept out without anyone seeing him and walked to the mansion. He climbed in through the window, and when he straightened up Quatre was standing in front of him.

"I can touch things!" Quatre exclaimed. He went over to a bookshelf and lifted a book into his hands. "Look!"

Trowa accepted the book Quatre handed him, watching as the young ghost went around the room, picking things up and setting them down again. "You mean that you couldn't before?"

"I could touch you," Quatre said, lifting and dropping another book. "But, before that. No. I'd just go right through it. Now I can touch and move it!"

Trowa smile softly, Quatre's enthusiasm heartwarming. "I wonder why?" He set the book Quatre handed him down and sat on the edge of the sheet-covered chair.

Quatre moved behind him and pulled the sheet off from under Trowa. He stood up and sat back down, the chair old and dusty, but in good shape. Trowa watched with amusement as Quatre covered himself with the sheet, walking around and moaning playfully.

"I'm a scary ghost!" Quatre sang out, and Trowa smiled at his antics. "I've come to eat you!"

"Your army of dust bunnies frightens me," Trowa said, and Quatre pulled off the sheet to smile at him.

"Kiss me again?" Quatre asked, leaning on the armrest of the chair. "Maybe then I can do something else even more amazing. You kissed me the first time, and I didn't feel so cold. The second time I could touch things. Please?"

Trowa nodded and stood up, motioning for Quatre to sit. He did so, giggling as he could sit on the old chair and not fall through. Trowa leaned over him, and very gently they kissed.

Quatre pushed back lightly, inexperience making him awkward but want making him eager. Trowa rested his hands on the back of the chair, and he felt hands move onto his hips, and he let go with one hand and reached down to hold the cool hand on him. He lifted Quatre's arms around his neck, and eased himself onto the chair on his knees, feeling Quatre below him as he straddled his lap. Trowa broke the kiss, taking a breath before kissing Quatre again, feeling him in his arms and holding him close to his body. He cursed his need for air as he pulled away again, climbing off the chair and stepping back.

Quatre's mouth hung open a bit, and he opened his eyes as Trowa caught his breath. "…Wow…"

"Oh, God," Trowa said, falling to his knees as he looked at Quatre. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Quatre lifted a hand and looked at it, rotating his wrist to look at his palm. "I'm…colorful."

Trowa saw the color of Quatre's hair, pale as corn silk and sunshine. His bright, crystal blue eyes and the pale pink skin and red lips. Slowly, the color faded away, leaving Quatre pouting.

"I want to be colored," Quatre said, looking at Trowa, who was fixated on his now colorless hair. "What?"

"Nothing," Trowa said, shaking his head. "Quatre, do you remember anything now?"

Quatre thought, his finger rising to his bottom lip. "Like what?"

Trowa knelt in front of Quatre, reaching up to hold his hand. "Do you know about a vineyard? Or a wine trade of any kind?"

"Wine," Quatre repeated, looking down at Trowa's hands holding his one colorless one. "There's wine in the cellar. I stole some once and got a whooping from Cook." His eyes widened as he spoke. "I remembered something!"

Trowa smiled softly. "Can you show me the cellar?"

Quatre shook his head. "It's in the barn. I haven't been able to leave this room."

"That was before," Trowa said, standing up and pulling Quatre to his feet. "What about now?"

Quatre looked hesitant, his eyes frightened, but he just shrugged and walked over to the library door, his hand never leaving Trowa's.

Trowa opened the door and stepped through, his hand falling away from Quatre as the ghost stopped. "Come on," Trowa coaxed, holding his hand back out.

Quatre tentatively reached out and grasped Trowa's hand as he stepped out of the library. He stood close to Trowa looking around.

"Wow," Quatre said. "This place has gotten old."

Trowa saw his previous dusty footprints, and followed them back outside to the backyard, Quatre next to him. Once outside, Quatre frowned.

"What a mess," Quatre sighed, looking at the overgrown shrubbery. "Old Bloom would have a heart attack."

"You remember him?" Trowa asked, and Quatre closed his eyes.

"Maybe... An old man, trimming rose thorns," Quatre whispered. "I don't know. It's gone again."

"It's all right," Trowa reassured. "Now, where is this barn cellar?"

Quatre pointed. "Over there, where that building is. That says 'Grocery'."

Trowa looked, and bit back a groan. "Are you sure?"

Quatre nodded, and Trowa looked at the general store building. "How can I get to it now?"

"I want to go back," Quatre said, and Trowa led him back inside and once back inside the library Quatre sighed.

"It's feels colder out there," Quatre said, sitting down on the now uncovered chair.

"Quatre, are you sure it's under the general store building?" Trowa asked, walking over to the window and looking at the building ten streets down on 3rd and Grim. "I mean, it's so far away…"

"Yes, we had gardens all the way to the barn," Quatre said, standing next to Trowa. "It would go on forever, carefully grown by people who cherished that type of life. I would run to the barn and back, chasing butterflies that were in the bright flowers."

Trowa glanced down at him, and gently stroked his cheek. "All right… Maybe someone knows about the cellar and I can get down there to find a clue."

"A…clue…?" Quatre asked, curious.

Trowa opened the window and climbed out. He held it open, and looked back at Quatre. "You deserve a second chance at life," Trowa said, his voice nearly lost in the cold wind blowing. "I don't know how, but we'll figure it out." He moved to shut the window, but Quatre held it back up.

"Trowa," Quatre whispered, and Trowa leaned closer. "Yes?"

"…I-I want to be alive," Quatre whispered, and Trowa smiled and kissed him softly.

"I want you to live, too," Trowa said, and slowly he shut the window. He blew a kiss to the teary eyed ghost and turned and walked away.

* * *

"…I love you…"

* * *

Trowa was caught getting back into the orphanage. After accepting his punishment of dish duty all day tomorrow, he went up to the bedroom and collapsed on the Wufei's unused bed.

"So?" Duo asked, sitting up.

Trowa toed off his shoes and socks, undressing to his boxers before climbing into bed.

"I'm in love with him," Trowa said, and heard Duo's gasp and Heero's grunt. He stared up at the dark ceiling, closing his eyes.

"I get to see him tomorrow," Duo said, and Heero grunted in assent before everything grew quiet as sleep captured the boys.

* * *

The next day Trowa accepted his punishment of dish duty and cleaned the breakfast dishes before leaving for school. Afterwards, he came back to work on the waiting previous lunch dishes and stayed in the kitchen to help Sister Helen make dinner.

The entire town was a ghost town, Trowa thought as he stirred the simmering chicken soup. There were no shopping centers, only the general store to get everything you need. There were no entertainment centers, although there was a small park with a swing set and climbing bars. It was a dying town, held up by people unable to move on from the tales of tragedy.

The telephone in the kitchen rang, and Trowa dried his hands before picking up the receiver.

"Odipros Orphanage, Trowa speaking," Trowa said quietly, and he heard a snicker on the other end.

"Professional," Wufei teased, and Trowa smiled softly at his friend's voice.

"Have you learned anything?" Trowa asked, leaning against the wall as he spoke.

"No," Wufei said, and Trowa could hear his disappointment. "The records are here, just poorly organized and hard to sort through. What about you?"

"There's a wine cellar, beneath the general store," Trowa replied. "It'll be hard to get to, but it may have a clue."

"Try and get to it," Wufei said, and Trowa nodded even though he knew Wufei couldn't see him. "History is important, especially if we want to help Quatre piece together his memories."

Trowa sighed, barely heard by his friend. "Are memories really that important?"

"Memories create who we are," Wufei said softly. "If Quatre really does get a second chance, his new person may not be the same one we met, or the person who you fell in love with."

"You are too insightful for your own good," Trowa teased, smiling gently. "Oh, before I forget. Duo and Heero have a bet going."

"A bet…?" Wufei repeated. "…About what?"

"Whether or not Khushrenada will propose," Trowa said, and heard his friend snort.

"A few dinners aren't enough to woo me," Wufei said.

"What about a few weeks worth?" Trowa asked, and Wufei remained silent. "I'll talk to you later, Wufei. And I'll say hi to the others as well."

"Take care, Trowa," Wufei said, and Trowa heard the click before hanging up the phone.

"You too, my friend," Trowa said, and went back to work.

* * *

Wufei was not blushing as he hung up the phone from talking to Trowa. He was merely, overheated from the nearby fire.

"…Wufei?" Marie called out, bounding into the den where he had used the phone. "Treize asked us to go with him to a dinner party! Can we?"

"…A party?" Wufei repeated, and Treize appeared.

"Formal, but we won't be long," Treize said, smiling as he stood in the doorway. "I have a private table as well."

Wufei shook Trowa's words from his head and smiled. "Of course, but, we don't have anything for a formal party."

"I'll take care of that," Treize said, and Wufei looked curious before shrugging it off and following Marie and Treize out of the den.

Wufei thought hard as he stood for a tailor. Treize was buying him clothes, taking him to dinners and parties, and even gave him vases full of dozens of roses for his bedroom. Wufei couldn't help but be charmed, even if he protested against the attention. What if Treize really was interested in him?

Wufei exited the dressing room, pausing in mid step as he caught sight of Treize waiting for him. Walking the rest of the way, Wufei held his head high.

Whether or not the man was interested wasn't the point. Wufei wouldn't let himself be coddled by someone else.

No matter how much his heart wanted it.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Trowa lay on Wufei's bed, closing his eyes as he tried to get to sleep. Heero was sitting on his own bed, writing in a notebook. Duo had managed to sneak out, and was probably already chatting away with Quatre. They seemed to get along fine, and Trowa was grateful the louder teen had someone to converse with.

"How have you adjusted?" Heero suddenly asked, and Trowa opened his eyes to look at him, pushing up on his elbows.

"…Fairly well," Trowa replied. "School is fine, everyone's been nice, no complaints."

"Other than a crush that's dead?" Heero pointed out. Trowa snorted, and Heero continued.

"I went to the library earlier today," Heero went on. "There isn't one book to help us bring the dead back to life. How can you give a ghost a second chance?"

"I don't know," Trowa admitted, lying back down. "I was hoping it would just come to me."

Heero hummed thoughtfully, and continued writing in his notebook. Trowa closed his eyes again, and drifted off as he waited for Duo to come back. He woke up after hearing a noise, but remained still.

"How was he?" Heero whispered.

"Fine," Duo whispered back. "Unhappy it wasn't Trowa there, though. Quatre likes him a lot."

"Enough to say he loves him?" Heero asked.

"I'd sure say so," Duo replied. "We talked a lot, though. He said he remembers things now, and we told stories the entire time."

"I had an idea," Heero said. "No one knows how to give a ghost a second chance, so we can't get any help. But I have a theory."

"Did you tell Trowa?" Duo asked.

"No, I don't want it to interfere," Heero answered. "I was thinking maybe Quatre needs a reason to live, an incentive to come back to life. Maybe falling in love could bring him back."

"But how would he have a body?" Duo asked. "He said earlier that when Trowa kissed him, he became colored. I couldn't touch Quatre. I went right through his hand. But Trowa can feel him. What if he just ends up a colored ghost?"

"I don't know," Heero said. "But maybe his crypt holds a key."

"…I hate the graveyard," Duo whined, and Heero shushed him.

"Shh, keep it down," Heero admonished. "Go get in your bed, we've got a full day tomorrow."

"Night, Heero," Duo whispered, and Trowa listened to the sounds of him waking over to his bed and crawling into it.

"…Good-night, Duo."

Trowa remained still, thinking over what Heero said. He could be right, thinking Quatre would need a reason to live. But, could he be that reason? Pushing all thoughts from his head, Trowa fell back asleep.

* * *

Thursday was overcast, and rain fell most of the morning. By the time school let out, the boys were walking in a light mist.

"So, we go to the graveyard now, or later?" Duo asked. Heero told Trowa about the crypt that morning; unaware Trowa had overheard them last night.

"A little later," Heero said. "We have homework."

Duo nodded, and Trowa could hear the braided boy gulp. "…Right, later. Under the cover of darkness will be better. …Right?"

"If you're so scared, you can keep Quatre entertained again tonight," Trowa said, and Duo scowled.

"I'm not scared," Duo protested. "Just, slightly apprehensive, that's all."

"Oh, is that all?" Heero asked, playfully teasing Duo. "You don't have to come."

"But, I'm curious," Duo said. "I want to help Quatre too."

Trowa glanced slightly behind him, noticing a car slowly following them. They turned onto Grim, and he glanced back to see the car stop and then slowly continue to follow.

Trowa nudged Duo, who was walking between himself and Heero. "There's a car following us."

The boys looked at each other and split up. Duo turned down 3rd and started walking around the block, and Heero kept going on Grim. Trowa walked across the parking lot of the general store and opened the door, watching the car pull into the parking lot.

"Hello there, son," the aged storekeeper greeted. Trowa blinked, the man looked at least ninety years old.

"Hi," Trowa replied absently, walking down one of the aisles.

Trowa watched the door open and a tall man walked in. He was wearing dark sunglasses, and looked very imposing. Trowa carefully avoided the man, as he seemed to wander around, looking for something.

"Can I help you, sir?" the storekeeper asked the man.

"Yes, I'm looking for an aged wine, preferably of the nineteen hundreds era," the man replied.

"Well, that's a really rare wine," the storekeeper replied.

The man nodded, and Trowa watched as he took off the sunglasses and put them in his breast pocket of his suit. "I know, perhaps you have a storeroom or cellar they are in?"

"Well, there is a door in the basement no one has been in for decades," the old storekeeper said. "I'll go check there."

Trowa watched the man nod and lean against the counter to wait. Trowa quietly followed the old man, and crept behind him as they went down into the basement.

Hiding behind several barrels under the staircase, Trowa watched as the old man took a large key from the wall and insert it into a door on the floor. The doors fell inward, and the man hobbled down into the rising dust. Trowa waited a second before following.

It was extremely dusty, and Trowa covered his face to breathe. He hid behind a tall rack filled with bottled of wine, the glass bottles tilting on their sides. He saw the old storekeeper light a lamp, and searched around for a wine.

"Let's see, 1920, 1913, 1902, 1900, there we go!"

Trowa watched the man take the bottle and blow out the lamp before going back up the stairs. Trowa waited until he was gone before leaving his hiding spot and began looking around the small cellar. He wasn't too sure what for, though.

His search wasn't in vain. On top of a table, covered in dust and cobwebs was a book. Trowa opened it, and read that it was a journal, Quatre's journal, to be more precise.

Trowa put the book carefully in his backpack, and continued looking around. He saw letters and old papers, nothing that jumped out at him as important. He looked around once more before grabbing a bottle of 1900 wine and put it in his backpack. He quietly went up the stairs, and hid behind the barrels again as footsteps started coming down.

"Thank you for helping," the storekeeper wheezed. "That door is so heavy. You're lucky to get the right year, for we only had 12 bottles left."

"My pleasure," the mysterious man answered, and Trowa watched as the man looked down into the cellar. He stood there only a moment before grasping the doors and pulling them up to close.

Trowa stayed hidden, and remained there for over ten minutes to be sure the man was gone. He quietly went back upstairs, and dodged the storekeeper as he left the building.

The car wasn't there, and Trowa broke into a run to get to the orphanage. He opened the door and made it upstairs to the bedroom without being seen, and he shut the door as Duo and Heero both stood up.

"What happened?" they asked in unison, and Trowa told them about the cellar and the strange man. They all sat on Heero's bed, facing each other.

"You have Quatre's journal?" Duo repeated, and Trowa nodded. He took it out of his backpack, and set it on the bed.

"I also took a bottle of wine," Trowa said, pulling it out too. "I don't know why, I just felt compelled to do it."

"A wine nearly a hundred years old has got to be good," Duo pointed out, and Heero smacked his outstretched hand.

"We're not drinking it," Heero said.

"Just looking," Duo pouted, picking up the bottle. "Hmm, you got a bad bottle, Trowa. It's halfway gone."

"What?" Trowa asked, looking at the bottle. "No, look, the liquid is all the way to the top."

"But it's darker down here," Duo pointed out.

Heero took the bottle, and together the three of them went into the bathroom. Heero managed to get the top off, and began pouring the wine into the sink.

"Aw, not even a sip?" Duo whined, but then all of them gasped.

Small gems clinked out of the bottle, and Trowa quickly plugged the drain before they went down the pipes. Heero shook out all the small gems, and set the empty bottle on the counter as they stared at the sink full of precious diamonds.

"Somehow, I don't think those are for flavor," Duo murmured, reaching out to touch one of the stones no bigger than the tip of his little finger's nail.

"These are real diamonds," Heero said, picking one up and holding it to his eye. "But why are they in wine bottles?"

"Khushrenada did say they were in the wine trades," Trowa pointed out. "Maybe they were smuggling diamonds to be traded away."

"We should call Wufei and tell him what we found," Duo said. "He'd definitely want to know about this."

"It's odd, but makes sense," Trowa said. "Wufei mentioned that the vineyards were too small to have a wine trade. But if they were smuggling diamonds, it would have been perfect. It would be too small to be noticed by anyone."

"…But, why?" Duo asked, and Heero scooped the diamonds out of the sink and into one of the cups the children used to rinse after brushing.

"We'll figure that out soon," Heero said, and as soon as the gems were gathered Trowa turned and opened the door. They went back into the bedroom, and Duo hid the empty wine bottle under his bed, confident no one could find it in the mess. Heero opened his chest at the foot of his bed, and Trowa and Duo watched as he pulled out a small jewelry box and put the diamonds inside. He took out a thin metal chain before closing it and locking it.

"We'll take turns wearing the key," Heero said, taking the key and fitting it on the silver chain he took out of the jewelry box. "Trowa, you're first. We'll switch every night."

"What if that man finds out we have them," Duo asked, watching Trowa slip the chain over his head. "I mean, he saw all of us, right? And he saw Trowa go inside the store, so he knows what we look like."

"He has his own bottle," Trowa said. "Let's hope he's happy with it."

"For some creepy reason, I don't think he will be," Duo muttered, and the boys looked between themselves. They all felt the same way.

* * *

That night Trowa slipped out of the orphanage and headed over to see Quatre. He noticed the window that had been shattered was now covered with boards of wood. He opened the usual window and climbed in, seeing Quatre waiting for him.

"I fixed it!" Quatre said proudly, showing Trowa his handiwork. "I pulled up some floor boards and used them to close the window. And I cleaned up all the glass, too!"

"Very clever," Trowa said, looking at the window. "I have a present for you."

"…Another kiss?" Quatre asked sweetly, and Trowa cleared his throat as he laughed.

"No, not yet," Trowa answered, and handed Quatre the diary. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Quatre held the book and sat down on the floor, opening it to read. "…Trowa…"

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked, sitting down in front of Quatre on the floor.

"Nothing's wrong," Quatre said, smiling at Trowa. "I remember this, I'd write every night before bed."

Trowa watched Quatre flip through the book, waiting several minutes before speaking again.

"I opened a wine bottle, and there were diamonds in it," Trowa said. "Do you know anything of them?"

Quatre frowned, before turning the pages of his diary and showing Trowa. "Here. This was when I stole the bottle of wine and Cook caught me."

Trowa took the diary back and looked down at the worn page.

_Today Father had given a dozen cases of wine to be traded with the Khushrenada Trade Industry. I watched from the gardens as the carriages were loaded. There were lots of men, and I saw that they had guns under their coats when they wandered around. I went into the barn and climbed up into the haystacks near the roof to watch the cases be brought up from the cellar. No one saw me up there, and Father came up speaking to a nobleman. I couldn't hear much, but I did hear Father say 'thank you', and 'good for the future'. I'm not sure what he meant, but everyone left soon afterwards. I went into the cellar and took a bottle of wine, wondering what the big deal was all about. I opened it and took a few sips, and that's when Cook came in looking for me. I got a whooping like never before when she saw I had been drinking. Now, here I am, sitting on the floor of the kitchen writing as she cooks supper, keeping a sharp eye on me. I don't think my freedom is anytime soon._

Trowa looked up, smiling softly. "Was it good? Heero poured out the bottle before we could try any."

Quatre shrugged, one eyebrow arching slightly. "It was okay. It burned at first, but then got better."

"I wonder why diamonds were in the wine bottles," Trowa murmured, setting Quatre's journal down. "How come they just didn't take them to the bank?"

"I remember!" Quatre said, his face brightening. "There were lots of robberies in Odipros. I bet Father had them smuggled out and deposited in the bigger city."

"Where did he get diamonds?" Trowa asked, and Quatre shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered. "…Maybe in other trades? My mother had diamonds on her jewelry, and that was the only diamonds I knew of."

Trowa stood up, wiping dust from his pants. "Let's explore the mansion," he suggested. "Come on, you can show me around."

Quatre nodded, and they left the library together. They went upstairs, Quatre leading the way as they held hands.

"Their bedroom was in here," Quatre said, and went through the door as Trowa walked into it.

Grunting, Trowa blinked and shook his head before opening the door. Quatre was giggling at him, and Trowa gave him a playful scowl before looking around the bedroom.

"It's really…big…" Trowa commented, looking around.

"Yes, it is," Quatre agreed, and went over to a large vanity desk against the wall. "I'd sit here and watch Mother put on her makeup and jewelry right before she and Father would go out to parties."

Trowa opened the drawers of the vanity, not surprised to see them empty. "Someone must have already gone through, after the house emptied," he said, disappointed.

"Mother didn't keep her jewels in there," Quatre said, smiling. "She kept them in the closet. Here, I'll show you."

Trowa followed Quatre into the large closet, looking around at all the space for clothes and shoes. Even if it may have been a long time ago, the closet alone said they were a very wealthy family.

"Up there," Quatre said, pointing to the ceiling.

Trowa squinted, but he couldn't see anything on the ceiling but dust and cobwebs. Readying himself, he climbed up the shelves and felt around where Quatre was pointing. He found the ceiling to be very soft, and pushing hard the whole thing collapsed on him. Trowa lost his footing and fell to the floor, getting covered in dust and debris.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked, kneeling next to him as Trowa sat up.

"Yeah," Trowa responded, and looked at the large box that had fallen down with him. "Is that it?"

Quatre nodded, and Trowa took the box, opening it up. Most of the jewelry looked more like gaudy baubles and trinkets, but Trowa knew better. He lifted the top shelf and saw rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings studded with diamonds. Being covered in a box, everything was in better shape than the rest of the mansion.

"Quatre, maybe your father was investing the jewels," Trowa suggested. "Where is the bank he used?"

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Angel Spring City, but I've never been there."

Trowa nodded, and he put the jewelry box back together and stood up with it in his arms. "Come on, let's go back to the library."

They went back downstairs and into the library, and Trowa looked around. "Anywhere we can hide this? I can't take it with me, for someone is bound to find it and try to steal all the gems inside."

"Here," Quatre said, leading Trowa over to a place in the corner of the room. "My Father's desk used to be here. There's a loose board you can hide it in, no one will find it there."

Trowa felt around, and pried up the loose board. He set the box inside, and noticed some papers in the small nook. He pulled them out and smoothed them gently. "Quatre…"

"Yes?" Quatre asked, looking at the papers. "Oh, I don't know what those are. They were there before. They're probably Father's, and he said never to touch his papers."

"These are the deeds to the mansion and land," Trowa said softly, looking at the papers. "Your father must have hidden them under the board. It's right where his desk was, right?"

Quatre nodded. "Are you sure? Why hide them so well?"

"I don't know," Trowa murmured. "Look, there are deeds, property lines, even bank statements. Let me write this number down, maybe if we find the bank we can see how much money is in it. Maybe the other diamonds are there already."

Quatre stood looking as Trowa wrote everything down, and then as he put everything back and set the board properly.

"This is incredible," Trowa said, grasping Quatre's shoulders and kissing him firmly before pulling back. "It might help with the mystery of that strange man, too."

"What strange man?" Quatre asked, holding Trowa close.

"Oh, someone was looking for wine bottles of the 1900 era," Trowa explained. "The year with the bottles that had all the diamonds. He was really tall, practically a mountain."

Quatre looked thoughtful. "How would he know about the wines? We didn't make very much, the vineyards were too small."

"I'll try to get everyone here together," Trowa said. "Wufei is looking up some information as well." A sudden beeping on his wrist made Trowa sigh gently.

"Are you going to leave now?" Quatre, pouting.

Trowa smiled gently, and pulled Quatre closer to kiss him softly. "In a minute," he said, pulling way momentarily before kissing Quatre again.

They pulled away again, and Trowa ran his fingers through the corn silk hair before the colors faded again. He watched as slowly, everything faded away. He leaned down and kissed Quatre's cheek.

"I care about you," he said softly. "I want to see you happy. Let's figure out this mystery, and then we'll work on giving you a second chance at the life you deserve."

"Trowa, I…" Quatre trailed off. "I care about you too. I feel warm, you make me want to live just to hold you and not accidentally fall through you."

Trowa smiled, and leaned down to kiss Quatre again. "Believe me, I want to be the reason you live," he whispered, and they broke apart. Trowa left through the window, and blew Quatre a kiss as he went back to the orphanage.

It was just past midnight, and Trowa watched as Duo and Heero came out, meeting up with him.

"How was Quatre?" Duo asked as they made their way to the graveyard. He handed Trowa a flashlight, and Trowa pushed the button to turn it on.

"We found the deeds to the mansion and lands," Trowa said. "Also, he thinks his father was smuggling out the diamonds to go to a bank in Angel Spring City. Where is that? Is it nearby?"

Heero and Duo looked at each other. "I've never heard of that place," Heero said, and Duo nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked, and Trowa nodded.

"Maybe the city changed its name," Heero suggested. "It does happen."

"Yeah," Trowa said absently, growing colder as they approached the graveyard.

"This way," Heero said, and Trowa and Duo followed him through the graveyard. They went past a small stream, up a steep hill, and down again. It must have been at least a mile before Heero stopped in front of a crypt with the name _Winner_ on the top of the door's frame.

"This is it," Heero said, and used the crowbar they brought to pry open the doors. Between the three of them, they managed to get the doors open enough for all of them to squeeze through.

"Holy…" Duo trailed off and Trowa was speechless. The little building on the surface was very deceiving. Inside was a long stairway down, and Heero led the way down. It ended in a long hallway, and they walked carefully along, Heero using the crowbar to bat away cobwebs.

"It's spooky," Duo said, and Trowa noticed he was holding onto Heero's arm as they walked. Trowa silently agreed, for it was very spooky down there.

The hallway opened into rooms, and the boys looked in each one, noticing a sarcophagus in each one. After passing several rooms, Heero motioned.

"This one," he said, and they looked up at the door's frame to see _Quatre Raberba Winner_ etched into the stone. They went into the room slowly, and looked at the sarcophagus. It was of high quality, and a glass top to show the inside of the sarcophagus.

"Holy shit," Duo said with his jaw falling open.

"Holy shit indeed," Heero said wiping away layers of dust and cobwebs.

Trowa just helped Heero wipe away the dust. "It's him," Trowa murmured, looking through the clear glass.

And it was him, at least, Quatre's body. Still perfectly preserved, Trowa could have sworn he was only sleeping. Everything was perfect, from his soft blond hair to his fingers delicately laced together on his chest. The clothes he wore looked aged, but the body itself was in perfect condition.

"…How?" Duo asked, awed. "I mean, it should have a hundred years of decomposing."

"I've heard of this being done before," Heero said, looking at the two other boys. "I've never seen a body before, though."

"What is it?" Trowa asked, tearing his gaze from Quatre's body.

"It's a series of injections," Heero explained. "Composed of herbs, medicines, and only God knows what. It preserves the body completely, preventing the effects of time and decomposition. It's a type of mummification."

"Let's get out of here," Duo murmured. "It's too weird to look at. Come on, look, there isn't anything here we can use, so let's just get out."

Trowa looked at Duo's wide eyes and nodded. "Yeah, come on."

They left the room and started making their way back to the entrance. They had barely left the room, though, when they heard voices. Heero pushed Trowa and Duo into the room across from Quatre's, and they ducked behind the sarcophagus to hide.

Lights bounced around the hallway, and they watched as several men approached Quatre's room.

"This is it," the man in front said, and Trowa recognized him as the man from the store. He gestured to the man and Duo and Heero nodded, catching on.

"Looks like nothing's damaged," another voice said, one none of the boys knew. "I told you it was probably just a couple of kids doing a dare. Everyone in this town's too scared of the Winner curse to actually come in here."

"Shit, just look at him," a third voice said. "Rashid, he looks like he's sleeping."

"I know," the first man, Rashid, said sadly. "The procedure kept him preserved. It's heartbreaking though, to see Master Quatre like that."

"Well, we got the rest of the diamonds from the old wine cellar," the second voice said. "Except…"

"…Except what, Abdul?" Rashid prompted.

"One was missing," Abdul said. "There were only ten bottles, instead of eleven like you said."

"Odd," the third voice said. "Are you sure?"

"No, Ahkul, I only have that many fingers to count on, so that's when I just stopped," Abdul snapped, and Duo covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Enough, both of you," Rashid said. "Come, let's move the coffin."

"Wait, we're stealing it?" Abdul asked.

Rashid shook his head in exasperation. "We are the mighty Maguanacs," he said shortly. "We are sworn defenders of the King and Queen, and all of the Princes and Princesses. We are protecting Master Quatre by taking him."

"But, it is way too heavy," Ahkul protested. "I know Master Quatre belongs at the palace with the Queen, but shouldn't we ask first?"

"Who are we going to ask?" Rashid asked, turning to glare at the other two men.

"Why don't you ask Quatre himself?"

The three men turned to stare at Trowa, while Duo and Heero gaped at him as well.

* * *

Trowa opened the window to the mansion and crawled inside, straightening up. "…Quatre?"

"Here!" his cheerful voice said from under the table.

Everyone climbed in one after the other, and Duo and Heero stood off to the side away from the three men.

"There are some new people to meet," Trowa said, lifting the edge of the sheet over the table.

Quatre edged his way from under the table, and stood up to see the three men staring with open mouths at him. "H-hello," he said nervously, waving a little before hiding behind Trowa.

"Oh, Allah," Rashid breathed, falling to his knees. "Master Quatre!"

Quatre peered around Trowa, who gently pushed him forward. "Who are you?" Quatre asked, wary of the men.

"I am Rashid, leader of the Maguanacs," Rashid introduced. "We are the sworn defenders of the Royal Family. Your mother was the Queen before her untimely death. We've searched for nearly a hundred years to bring you home to her."

"But, I'm dead," Quatre said sadly. "Father killed me, and the other girls."

"We were to bring your sarcophagus back to the castle," Rashid explained. "Abdul and Ahkul have been helping me in this quest."

Quatre frowned lightly. "…But, why? Wouldn't it just be a pile of bones by now? How would you even know if it was the right body?"

"Someone injected your body with a potion that stopped the decomposition," Heero spoke up. "Your body was mummified this way, and all your features have remained as if you were only sleeping."

"I knew Instructor H was a loony," Quatre said. "He was always talking about mummies and ancient burials when we were supposed to be studying mathematics."

"Master Quatre, please, let us put your sarcophagus at the castle in Arabia," Rashid begged, rising from both knees to kneel on one. "Your bloodline has died out, and it is all we can do to keep the riffraff out of the castle. We want to turn it into a burial tomb, to preserve the Royal Bloodline as it was. There will no longer be another Royal Family, and the Maguanacs refuse to serve under another family. Please, let us have our memories of your bloodline."

"Can I see me?" Quatre asked, feeling awkward at the giant man still towering over him on one knee. "I don't know if I can let me go. Trowa said we're going to bring me back to life."

Everyone looked at Trowa, who looked down at Quatre. "I said we'd try," Trowa said, touching Quatre's cool shoulder.

"Maybe you should see your body," Duo spoke up. "You can try and, I don't know, stick to it or something."

"That's not a bad idea," Abdul agreed, "Except for one thing. His body may not look decomposed, but his internal organs and everything may be gone. He'd go into a corpse, and end up a walking zombie."

Quatre gasped in horror as Abdul mimicked a zombie, moaning and holding his arms out as he teetered around. Trowa reached down to hold him from behind, one arm over his shoulder and the other one around Quatre's waist. "Stop it," Trowa said, glaring at Abdul.

"I suppose we can show you," Rashid said, rising up to stand. "Your sarcophagus is in the burial tomb in the graveyard."

"It's getting too late," Heero pointed out. "It'll be sunrise in a few hours, and we still have school."

"Then, we can take him," Abdul suggested. "You kids can go off to bed, and we'll show Master Quatre his sarcophagus and body."

"I can't," Quatre spoke up sadly. "I tried to leave, but I couldn't. I need Trowa with me, or else it gets too cold and I have to come back here to the library."

Trowa tightened his hold around Quatre, feeling his cool body through his clothes. "We can go tomorrow night," Trowa said softly. "Or after school, even. You can move his sarcophagus, and I can be there so Quatre can see his body."

"And we'll cover for you at the orphanage," Duo added, grinning. "Heero can go with you, and I'll say you both are at the library or something."

Heero nodded. "All right, after school we'll meet at the crypt entrance. Trowa can get over here and bring Quatre, and we'll head down there to move the sarcophagus and Quatre can see his body."

"After that, I'll bring Quatre back here and we'll meet back at the orphanage while you three leave with the sarcophagus," Trowa added. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yes, I agree," Rashid said. "Very impressive, your strategic methods are better than Ahkul's."

"Gee, thanks," Ahkul muttered under his breath, Trowa smirking slightly at the offended tone.

"All right, let's get out before we're caught," Heero said, and they started climbing out the window.

Trowa leaned down and kissed Quatre's cheek before releasing him. "We'll be back right after school," Trowa promised, and Quatre smiled sweetly.

"I'll wait for you," he whispered, and Trowa smiled softly before climbing out the window and closing it behind him.

"It's interesting you can touch him," Rashid said, and Trowa looked at him.

"I suppose," Trowa said warily. "I care about him."

Rashid just made a small 'hmm' sound and Trowa glared at him before leaving with Duo and Heero. Trowa glanced back and watched the three men disappear into the darkness before creeping into the orphanage after the other boys.

They made it into their room without getting caught, and all three collapsed onto their beds without bothering to undress. They were exhausted from staying up so late, and the morning light came far too soon for any of them.

* * *

The Friday morning sunshine rose brightly in the sky, and Wufei winced from the light and turned his head away. He lay on his side, and buried his face in his pillow to escape the piercing light. He felt the bed tip lightly, and smooth lips started trailing kisses across his bare shoulder.

"Treize…" Wufei murmured, and the older man caressed his hip with one hand while the other played in Wufei's loose hair. "Stop…" He tried to bat the hands away, but was too sleepy to be effective. He rolled onto his back to glare at Treize, who was smiling gently.

"Good morning," Treize said, kissing Wufei's pouting lips. "It's just after six."

"Wake me in an hour," Wufei said, his eyes falling shut again.

"No more sleep," Treize said, kissing Wufei's face and neck. "We're taking Marie to see the school, remember? The principal wants us there at eight for the tour."

"You're adopting her," Wufei said, cracking one eye back open. "How did this turn into a 'we' event?"

Treize kissed Wufei softly, silencing any tirade that would have come from the younger man. "I want you to know where she's going," Treize said quietly, "and how she'll be taken care of. Besides, I'm not going to be kicking you out of my bed and home any time soon, so you can help me raise her."

"Treize…" Wufei trailed off, a dark blush rising in his cheeks.

The phone rang on the nightstand, and Treize huffed as he rolled the other way and lifted it off the receiver.

"Khushrenada," Treize greeted, and Wufei shut his eyes again in hopes of a few more minutes.

"It's for you, love," Treize said, tapping Wufei's head lightly. "I'm getting up, don't fall back asleep."

Wufei took the phone and Treize ducked under the cord and climbed out of bed. "Yes?" Wufei prompted, staring at the ceiling.

"…Did he just call you 'love'?"

"…Trowa?" Wufei asked, sitting up. "Well…umm…so what's going on?"

"We found diamonds in the 1900 era bottles of wine," Trowa explained, not pushing Wufei for information. "They were being smuggled to Angel Spring City. Ever heard of it?"

Wufei got more comfortable, the receiver pressed against his ear. "Yes, it's not far from Odipros, about forty miles. It was changed to Devil Hornstown after the lake dried up and everything around the area died out. It's pretty much a ghost town now."

"There's more," Trowa continued with his voice low. "We met up with these men. They called themselves 'Maguanacs'. They were going to take Quatre's sarcophagus back with them to a castle. Quatre's half-royalty, and his bloodline died out. They want to turn it into a museum to preserve the Royal Family. Wufei, you should have seen it. His body is almost perfectly preserved; it looks like he's only sleeping. Heero called it a type of ancient mummification."

"Interesting," Wufei murmured fully intent. "I haven't found anything about smuggled diamonds, but there are still a few storage cases I haven't opened yet."

"I also found a few bank statements and the deeds to the mansion," Trowa added, his voice soft but excited. "Can you look up the bank? We've got too much to do, and not enough time."

"Sure," Wufei said, getting up out of bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, opening the nightstand for a pen and paper. He wrote down the number Trowa gave him, and double-checked if it was right after he was finished. He heard rather than saw Treize come out of the bathroom and get dressed.

"We'll call later," Trowa said several minutes later, after finishing the update. "Duo probably will for another update. Thanks, Wufei."

"I'm just glad I'm being kept in the loop," Wufei said. "Good-bye, Trowa."

"Bye, Wufei."

Wufei hung up the phone and stood up. He set the paper on the nightstand and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped into the steamy room. He dropped his boxers and turned on the water, still hot from Treize's shower. He showered quickly, low on time to dawdle long.

Wufei dried off and dressed, going down the stairs of the manor Treize owned to find his shoes. Treize and Marie were ready, and Wufei found his shoes and slipped them on.

"Shall we go?" Treize asked, and Wufei smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. I've got a few errands to run later, as well."

Treize didn't ask any questions about Trowa's phone call, and Wufei was grateful. The man really knew how to be a perfect gentleman. No wonder Wufei was falling for him.

* * *

Friday morning was hell for Trowa, Heero, and Duo. Sister Helen found the empty bottle of wine under Duo's bed and confronted all three of them at breakfast. She wouldn't believe that Heero had dumped it out before any of them had a sip, so Duo 'confessed' that he had some before Heero caught him and then dumped the bottle. Duo was then confined to the orphanage for the entire day, and Heero and Trowa were ordered back immediately after school.

At lunch, Trowa and Heero sat together and tried to brainstorm.

"I don't think we can get out of this mess," Trowa murmured quietly, absently spinning the noodles of his spaghetti around. Since Catherine wasn't home, he was subject to cafeteria food with his friends.

"…I do have an idea, but it'll be tricky to pull off," Heero said. "I can have our science teacher call the orphanage and say we're staying late because of a student needing help."

"Sounds plausible," Trowa said. "You are the best in science anyway."

"We just need someone that needs help," Heero said.

"Hi Heero!" a familiar voice called out.

Heero and Trowa glanced at each other, smirks on their faces.

"Relena…"

* * *

"I'm so happy you changed your mind," Relena gushed, holding onto Heero's arm as Trowa struggled behind them, holding her books. "What caused the change?" she asked as they walked to the science room.

"…I could use some extra money," Heero replied. "I'm buying a motorcycle, and I've nearly saved enough now."

"Oh, that's nice," Relena smiled, and Trowa nearly gagged as he walked behind them. "It's too bad Dorothy couldn't stay after school. But her grandfather is sick, so she's staying with him as much as possible. Don't say anything, but she's going to inherit a lot of money from him. I've met him beforehand, I though he was a little strange. But also really nice, Dorothy is his only living relative. The house is beautiful with all kinds of antiques and artifacts."

"Relena…"

"Oh! And I wanted to ask you something. I'm visiting Milliardo next weekend, want to come? I know you haven't seen each other since he graduated, but I'm sure he'll enjoy your company. He's going to have a little party so I can meet his friends and coworkers. I know it'll be lots of fun. I know you'll like it, you and he always got along really well. I'm sure you'll love all his friends too."

"Relena…"

"I can't wait to finish high school. I'm going to college after I graduate, and Milliardo is going to help pay for it. He said I can go to whichever one I want to. Which is really generous, don't you think? What about you Heero, what college are you going to go to?"

"Relena," Heero said sternly. "We've been standing inside the science room for five minutes now. Do you want help or not? I'm charging you for my time already."

"Oh," Relena said meekly, and then smiled brightly. "Actually, I'd like help with my research paper. I have it at home, if you want to come and get it with me. Then we can go to the library to study."

"Trowa and I have plans later," Heero said, and Relena turned and blinked at Trowa, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Oh! You have plans together?"

Trowa nodded slowly. "…Yes, we have to get home as soon as possible after running an errand."

Relena frowned as she thought, then brightened. "I've got it! You two go run your errand, and I'll say you're at my house helping me study! Then you can come over later, and we can finish my paper there!"

"…Really?" Heero asked, sharing a wink with Trowa. "You wouldn't mind waiting for us there?"

"Of course not," Relena gushed, smiling at Heero. "You two do whatever you have to do, and I'll call the orphanage and tell them that you'll be at my house helping. I'll even make you dinner."

"Well, that sounds like a plan," Trowa said, handing Relena's books back to her. "We'll go, and see you at dinnertime."

"Okay! Bye!" Relena called after them as Heero and Trowa hurried out of the room and out of the school.

"We don't have much time," Heero said. "I'll meet you at the graveyard."

Trowa nodded, and headed off towards the mansion. After collecting Quatre, who was excited about seeing himself, they made their way to the graveyard.

The afternoon sun was hidden behind gray clouds, and Trowa felt a few drops of rain on his head as they hurried through the graveyard to the crypt.

Rashid and Abdul were waiting with Heero, and Quatre gave them a cheerful greeting before all of them went into the crypt.

"Ahkul is waiting with the car," Rashid explained, and Trowa felt Quatre's hand tighten around his own as they passed the different rooms with their own sarcophagus.

"It's cold down here," Quatre whispered, his cool form pressed close to Trowa.

"Here, this room's yours," Trowa said, and they all went inside.

"Wow, it's me," Quatre murmured, looking into the sarcophagus. "Look how good I look, for being dead a hundred years. Let's see if I can stick!"

Trowa let go of Quatre's hand, and Quatre disappeared into the sarcophagus. Several moments later he came back out, grabbing onto Trowa's hand.

"I don't stick," he said sadly. "It got too cold, I felt like I was fading away."

"Don't worry, it was just an idea," Trowa soothed. "We'll think of something else."

"…Trowa…"

"…Yes Heero?" Trowa prompted, looking at the other teen.

"That corpse is breathing," Heero said, leaning down to get a closer look.

Rashid and Abdul peered at it as well, and as one all three backed up. "It's alive!" Abdul gasped, pointing at the sarcophagus.

Quatre let go of Trowa's hand again and disappeared into the sarcophagus. Trowa looked closely, and realized that the body was indeed breathing, but very faintly. Quatre popped back out, grabbing onto Trowa once he was out.

"It's too cold!" Quatre wailed. "I don't want to stay inside."

"We can't take it back," Rashid said, frowning. "We can't have a breathing dead body in a sarcophagus at the palace."

"But what about preserving the Royal Family?" Abdul asked. "All those riffraff are going to barge in and destroy our lovely home."

"Can't you take one of my sisters?" Quatre asked. "They're just bones, no one can tell."

"They're wearing dresses," Rashid pointed out. "Besides, even if they were all bones, one could tell if it was a female. It's all in the hips."

"Can you dig someone else up?" Quatre asked.

"That's wrong and illegal," Heero said. "Who should we dig up?"

"No, we are not digging up a random body to replace Quatre," Trowa said, putting his foot down. "It won't do any justice to the Royal Family."

"You sound like Wufei," Heero muttered, shaking his head.

Trowa turned to Quatre, holding him gently by the shoulders. "I want you to try to stay in as long as possible."

"But it's too cold," Quatre pouted, his big eyes shining. "And then it feels like I'm fading away, like I'm nothing anymore."

"Please, just one more try," Trowa whispered, leaning down to kiss Quatre lightly. "Now…"

Quatre disappeared into the sarcophagus again, and Trowa held his breath.

"Quatre," he whispered, unheard by anyone else. "I love you."

Rashid and Abdul leaned in to get a closer look, and Abdul screamed as Quatre's body moved. Heero seized the edge of the lid of the sarcophagus and pulled it off, dust and cobwebs wafting into the air as Trowa lifted a coughing and gasping Quatre into his arms.

Trowa knelt on the ground, holding Quatre as he choked and wheezed. Finally, after several tense moments, Quatre opened his and blinked up at Trowa.

"…I remember you…" Quatre whispered, smiling softly. "Trowa Barton."

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked, wiping dust and webs away.

"I'm warm," Quatre murmured, his blue eyes closing again. "I'm so warm now."

Trowa held him close, feeling him warm and solid in his arms. "I love you," Trowa said softly.

"…Holy shit," Abdul managed to gasp out.

"Holy shit indeed," Rashid and Heero said in unison.

"I feel weak," Quatre said, and Trowa helped him stand. He was too weak to stand or walk on his own, so Trowa lifted his light body into his arms.

"…Now what…?" Abdul asked.

"We lie," Rashid said, squaring his shoulders. "We'll say the Queen had another babe, and we finally found the descendent here. Master Quatre, we the Maguanacs are at your service."

"I want my home cleaned," Quatre said. "I want it scrubbed top to bottom, so it looks presentable."

"We'll get Ahkul on it right away," Rashid said immediately.

"How do you feel?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know," Quatre answered, shaking his head. "It's hard to think. I don't remember everything. Only what I've experienced since meeting you. It's rather empty in my memories."

"We'll make some more," Trowa smiled softly. "Good ones, ones that will last a lifetime."

"Let's get out of here," Heero said. "We need to get a plausible story written up now."

Trowa carried Quatre, and followed behind out into the pouring rain.

"Oh, that feels so good!" Quatre exclaimed, opening his arms to the torrential downpour. Soon he was clean, water dripping from his clothes and body.

They walked to where Ahkul was waiting with the car, and Trowa sat on the curb next to Quatre while the three Maguanacs and Heero wrote up a plausible explanation to everything.

"…I feel good," Quatre said, lying on his back with his arms open to the raindrops. "I'm hungry, though."

"I'll make you whatever you want," Trowa said, watching the rainwater wash away dirt and grime.

Quatre looked at him and smiled sweetly. "I also want a bath. This rain shower is nice, but I want soap to get really clean. And clothes, these are falling apart."

Trowa looked up as Heero climbed out of the car.

"You and Quatre can stay at your sister's house," Heero said. "I'll swing by Relena's, and tell her something happened so I can't stay. I'll go to the orphanage and get Duo, and we'll meet you at your house. We'll call Wufei from there."

"What about Sister Helen?" Trowa asked.

"I'll take care of her," Heero said. "She knows we never would sneak a bottle of wine, so I'll explain I was using it in a science experiment and Duo lied after she threatened all of us. I'll meet you soon."

Trowa nodded, and Heero took off at a light jog as Rashid climbed out of the car.

"We will take care of everything," Rashid said, bowing deeply. "Ahkul will be at the mansion cleaning up. We will return soon, Master Quatre."

Trowa and Quatre watched the car drive away, and Trowa helped Quatre up.

"I feel stronger already," Quatre smiled, and immediately fell over into Trowa's arms. "Well, maybe not."

Trowa just smiled and lifted Quatre, carrying him to Catherine's house. Trowa unlocked the door and opened it, and Quatre helped push it shut. They went into the bathroom, and Trowa started the bath water and poured in some bubble bath. He stayed with Quatre, and soon they were both cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes. Trowa's clothes were too big, but Quatre didn't mind. They were cuddled on the couch watching the television when there was a knock on the door.

Trowa stood to answer it, but the door opened and Duo bounded inside. He flung a backpack to the floor as he saw Quatre sitting on the couch.

"You're alive!" Duo exclaimed, running over to Quatre and hugging him. "This is so cool! Now I have someone to talk to, someone that talks back to me in a non-sarcastic manner!"

Heero came in and shut the door, shaking his head at Duo before setting his backpack and Duo's out of the way. "Let's call Wufei now," Heero said, and Trowa nodded before picking up the phone.

"Khushrenada residence, Wufei speaking."

"It's Trowa," Trowa replied. "You won't believe it, it's so amazing. Quatre's got his second chance. He's here, with me."

"Incredible," Wufei said his voice excited. "I'm glad you called. I found the trade papers on Winner Vineyards and a letter from Raberba Winner. They were trading wines until the 1900s, when Raberba Winner's last wife Queen Quatrina died and he inherited her diamond mines. The mines soon dried up, but the gems were still sent to him. He smuggled them out to the bank in another city, so no one would know he had inherited millions in precious stones. Everything was left in Quatre's name, and after all these years of interest, he's sitting on billions on top of billions."

"We're fabricating a story about how there was another heir," Trowa explained. "Can Quatre still get to the money?"

"I asked," Wufei said. "The bank said yes. Any heir could come and claim it, if they have the proof. You can bring the deeds to the bank in Devil Hornstown. Treize is bringing me back Monday morning."

"Getting the rest of your things?" Trowa asked.

"You're too insightful for your own good," Wufei muttered, and Trowa couldn't help but laugh at the familiar words.

"We'll see you soon," Trowa said, and after saying their farewells he hung up the phone.

Duo looked up as Trowa hung up the phone. "Wufei's coming back?"

Trowa nodded. "Monday morning. Check his hand for a ring, and he's getting the rest of his belongings."

"I can't wait!" Duo said, grinning widely. "So, what's next on the plan?"

"Ahkul is cleaning the mansion for Quatre, and Rashid and Abdul are working on the story of finding a long-lost heir," Heero said. "We'll keep Quatre out of sight for now, until he can get moved back into the mansion. After Wufei gets back, we'll all go to the bank and get Quatre as the rightful owner of Odipros."

"I get to own a town?" Quatre asked, looking curious.

"This town is built on your lands," Heero said. "But if I'm right, and I know I am, the surrounding lands are yours as well. Your deeds are for the vineyards, the gardens, the creek that is now a lake, and the fields. You own a substantial amount of property now. This town is dying anyway. It'll be for the best to tear it down."

"If I can get the land back to normal, can people stay and work here?" Quatre asked. "I'd like that, if it would be just like before. At least, what I remember."

"What do you remember?" Trowa asked, sitting next to Quatre on the couch.

"Not much," Quatre admitted, "Only bits and pieces of my past. And you, of course, I could never forget you."

"Sister Helen said we could stay here tonight," Heero said. "She felt bad for getting so angry and jumping to conclusions."

Duo grinned. "We got her feeling so guilty she said she'd do both our chores tonight and tomorrow. So, we'll keep Quatre entertained while you're working at the library."

"That little box is plenty entertaining," Quatre said, pointing to the television. "You can teach me all about these new inventions and such. And history! You can teach me what you're learning in school too!"

"I'll make dinner now," Trowa said, standing up. Heero followed him to help, and Duo showed Quatre which television shows to watch for the most entertainment and least education.

There wasn't much, but between Trowa and Heero they managed to make some very delicious smelling vegetable soup. Quatre and Duo joined them in the kitchen, and Trowa sliced some bread and passed it around while they ate. Quatre ate nearly as much as the three other boys put together, and still managed to eat two big bowls of ice cream for dessert. Trowa and Heero cleaned up the kitchen, and Quatre and Duo went back to watch the television.

"Don't forget to finish your science paper," Heero reminded Duo, who pouted.

"I didn't bring my books," Duo pointed out, and Heero pointed to his backpack.

"I brought them for you," Heero said, and Duo sighed as he went over and opened Heero's backpack and pulled out his books.

Quatre abandoned the television, and soon both boys were engrossed in science. Duo actually had someone to teach, and he found he liked it. Trowa watched from the kitchen as the two lay on the floor, books open and notebooks all around. He noticed most of them were Heero's, who happened to take perfect notes in class.

"What did you tell Relena?" Trowa asked, washing the dishes while Heero dried and put them away.

"I told her that I couldn't stay," Heero said, shrugging. "That you had an emergency, and I had to go. She was bummed out, but was saying something about trying again next time. I couldn't hear well, I was running down the street away from her."

Trowa smirked as he dried his hands, and helped finish putting the dishes away before going into the living room. He had his own homework to finish, and he worked on it while Heero tutored Duo and Quatre.

"This is fascinating," Quatre breathed, reading the textbooks and Heero's notebooks. "I've never known such facts! You're so smart! You'll teach me everything, right Heero?"

Heero just nodded, and Trowa could tell he was embarrassed. Quatre's praise was so genuine, and Trowa found it endearing.

They stayed up late, watching television and reading textbooks, and Trowa wasn't surprised when Quatre fell asleep on the floor, the edge of a book digging into his cheek.

"Get him before he drools on my book," Heero said, and Trowa laughed softly as he lifted Quatre up. He carried the sleeping boy into his room and tucked him into the bed, kissing his forehead before leaving.

Heero and Duo were putting away their books, and Trowa helped pull out the hide-a-bed from the couch and got extra blankets and pillows.

"I'll stay with Quatre," Trowa said. "You two will behave out here, right?"

"Uh, sure…" Duo trailed off, looking at the ceiling. "As long as you behave in there…"

Trowa pushed Duo backward onto the bed, and shook his head as went back into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him, and quietly undressed and got into his pajamas before crawling into bed next to Quatre. The younger boy cuddled up, and Trowa drifted off into sleep, holding Quatre close in his arms.

* * *

Saturday morning was raining heavily, but it wasn't a depressing rain. Trowa stayed in bed, looking out the window and listening to the patter on the roof. He finally determined it was a cleaning rain, not a depressed rain, and after a few moments of contemplating he got out of bed and dressed.

Quatre continued to sleep, and Trowa left the room silently, going towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. Heero was already up, and Trowa smelled the faint scent of the makings of coffee when he entered the living room. Duo was still soundly asleep and snoring gently.

Trowa slipped on his shoes and grabbed an umbrella as he stepped outside into the gently rain. There was no wind, and the rain just fell in a soft yet heavy shower. He retrieved the newspaper, and went back into the house. Putting everything away, he noticed Duo stirring, but not waking up.

The coffeepot finished with a gurgle, and Heero poured two mugs while Trowa found cream and sugar. The newspaper was divided between them, and they spent the quiet time reading the paper and sipping the hot coffee. After Trowa's mug was finished, he got up and left the mug in the sink before opening the fridge and took out a package of bacon and a carton of eggs.

Soon the smell of frying bacon filled the kitchen, and wafted out to Duo. He began chewing his pillow in his sleep, and after a moment finally opened his eyes.

"Smells yummy," Duo yawned, sitting up and blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"It'll be done in a few minutes," Trowa replied, and Duo nodded before digging a brush out of his backpack and jumping out of bed to run down the hall to the bathroom. He almost collided with Quatre, who was rubbing his eyes and stumbling blindly from the bedroom.

"Oops! Sorry Quat," Duo said, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"It's all right," Quatre yawned, stumbling into the kitchen and sitting down. "That smells good."

Trowa opened the cupboard and found a box of pancake mix, which was a much better choice than toast. Heero got up and helped him, and soon pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fried bacon was done and sitting on the table. Duo came out, his hair brushed and braided neatly, and got the milk out at Trowa's request and soon they were all sitting down and eating.

Once breakfast was done with and cleaned up Duo and Quatre went into the living room to put the bed away. The sound of the news filled the house, and Heero went into the bathroom for a shower and change of clothes. Trowa went into the bedroom and made the bed before tidying up a little.

Duo and Quatre finished putting the bed back into the couch, and soon were both sitting in front of the television on the floor watching the news. There weren't any interesting stories, until the very end when the words 'Breaking News' flashed across the screen.

"Good morning everyone," the young woman began. "We have breaking news to tell you this morning. There has been a large uprising in Arabia, in an area that has had no ruler for 100 years. The Royal Guards have been holding against the revolt, which is trying to use the palace for a new ruler. The Guards are defending it, saying no ruler other than the one for whom the palace was built for may use it. Reports have come in saying the Guards are turning the palace into a museum of sorts, to preserve the last Royal Family, which was ended 100 years ago." The woman paused as someone came onto the screen, handing her a note. She looked surprised, but started reading it anyway. "This just in, reports from one of the Royal Guards states that an heir has been found, descended from the late Queen and her last husband's son. No news on who this heir is, or if it's even true, it's just what the supposed leader of the Royal Guard stated. We'll keep you posted."

"Do I have to leave to go there?" Quatre asked, watching the clips of the people revolting. "They look so angry, because I'm not there."

"They're angry on their own," Duo replied, changing the channel to some cartoons. "Even if you were there they'd find something to complain against."

"Duo's right," Heero agreed. "It's all politics. No one's happy unless they're arguing."

"That's good, I don't want to leave," Quatre said happily. He smiled brightly at Trowa, who smiled softly in return.

The heavy cleansing rain didn't let up as the day went on and Trowa went to the library to work, and as evening approached it was still pouring down. Ahkul came over to inform them that he was making progress, and stayed for dinner before heading back out into the downpour. Heero and Duo borrowed umbrellas and raincoats for their walk back to the orphanage, and Quatre sat by the window and waved as they left.

The house was quiet as Quatre and Trowa got ready for bed. Quatre had a long hot bubble bath while Trowa finished cleaning the kitchen and went into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in.

They cuddled together, and Trowa found his self feeling more content and peaceful than he had in a long time.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived with birds chirping and sunshine drifting into the bedroom. Trowa awoke first and rose out of bed, while Quatre remained sound asleep. He made breakfast, and brought it into the bedroom. Quatre didn't stir until Trowa shook him gently, and even then it was accompanied by a sleepy "humph" and more soft snores.

Bye the time Trowa managed to get Quatre awake and eating the sun had already risen and was shining brightly on the still-wet world. They were both up and cleaned and dressed when Duo came to visit, Heero following a few minutes later. Trowa left to go to the library to work, but as soon as he was home the boys spent the rest of the afternoon showing Quatre all kinds of new things. Quatre enjoyed every single moment, but by far his favorite was when Duo began teaching him Chess. He lost the first game, but beat Duo the second. And then the third and fourth, up until Heero started pointing out moves for Duo. Even still, it was a close game, Duo barely scraping by with a win. Duo abandoned the game for the television, and Heero took his place.

Trowa watched the chess game with interest, Heero and Quatre trading wins back and forth. He'd never seen someone be able to win against Heero in a strategy game. The two strategists would play innocently enough, until suddenly pieces were taken one by one, and before you knew it, checkmate.

The day had flown by. Trowa barely knew what had happened to it. He made dinner with Duo while Heero and Quatre played one last game of chess.

"How was work?" Duo asked as he pulled baked potatoes out of the oven.

"Fine," Trowa replied quietly. "I found out why you're banned."

Duo chuckled at that. "What, did someone finally cave in and spill it?"

"No," Trowa replied, shaking his head as he pulled steamed corncobs out of a pot. "It was framed on the wall on the second floor, by the west window."

Duo just grinned broadly. "I knew they'd make sure it was never forgotten."

Trowa just shook his head as he started broiling several steaks. He couldn't believe the article at first, but then as he thought about, it did suit his braided friend.

Only Duo would climb a bookshelf, only to knock it down with every shelf in the entire library following in a catastrophic domino effect.

* * *

Monday came sooner than expected, and in the early morning light before the sun had even thought about rising there was a knock on the door. Trowa got out of bed, and as he went sleepily to the living room to answer the door, he realized Heero was already up and beating him to it.

"Morning," Wufei greeted, coming into the house. "I apologize it's so early. But I couldn't sleep, and we got here last night."

"It's all right," Trowa said, and he, Heero, and Wufei went into the kitchen to look over what Wufei had brought.

"It's all legitimate," Wufei said, showing the paperwork and information he had uncovered. Trowa made coffee, and soon the three boys were drinking the fresh brew as they went over all the papers. Wufei had already written up property line grids, and the value estimates for all the land, and the town built upon it.

They were still going over the paperwork when Duo stumbled into the kitchen, hair disheveled and eyes not even open all the way. The other three boys watched him make a beeline straight for Wufei and grabbed his hand, staring at it.

"…Where's your ring?"

Wufei let out a soft chuckle, and lifted his left hand. Duo was currently staring at his right hand, and blinked as he realized his mistake.

"Oh wow," Duo grinned, finally waking up properly. He grabbed Wufei's left hand and held it close to his eyes. The solid platinum band was beautiful, and Duo's grin faded to a genuine smile. "It's so…romantic. Congratulations."

Wufei flicked Duo's forehead and returned the smile. "Thank you, Duo."

Duo grinned again and ran off to wake up Quatre. Trowa turned to Heero, who was smiling so soft he almost didn't notice. "What?"

"Looks like I get a week's worth of chores," Heero said, and Trowa remembered the bet.

Wufei snorted at the thought of his best friends, his BEST friends, betting on him. They got back to work after Duo and Quatre joined them again, both cleaned up. Papers quickly bored Duo, and Quatre didn't understand anything, so Duo took it upon himself to make breakfast. Duo wasn't a fantastic cook, but he showed Quatre how to crack open an egg with one hand. They made scrambled eggs, and with a "chew carefully" warning sat down to eat.

They hadn't eaten for long before another knock on the door interrupted them. Trowa got up and answered it. Rashid greeted him, and Trowa invited him in.

"Good morning," Rashid said, and after Wufei was introduced he sat down at the table with them. "We are nearly completed in cleaning the mansion," Rashid said proudly. "With your permission, Master Quatre, we shall begin purchasing furniture and fixtures."

Quatre smiled and nodded, and Rashid looked pleased with himself. It was a lot of work for one weekend, and the boys could tell the older man was exhausted. He probably didn't sleep at all.

Duo and Quatre finished eating and went to the television. The boys were skipping school that day, for there was no way anyone could concentrate on school after what had happened.

Wufei handed Rashid copies of all his work and stood up. "Treize will be waiting for me by now."

"You're leaving?" Trowa asked, and Wufei just smiled.

"I still have to pack," Wufei explained. "And there's a meeting at the bank in Devil Hornstown later today we'll need Quatre to attend."

"Do I have to go alone?" Quatre called out from the living room.

Wufei shook his head. "Treize and I will be there with you," Wufei reassured. "But the fewer people the better. The banker is under the impression that I'm your lawyer."

"But you're too young to be a lawyer," Quatre pointed out, curious. Wufei just laughed.

"Yes, but they don't know my age," Wufei said. "I argued them into the ground, and verbally slaughtered them with facts and laws."

Quatre got up and Trowa helped him dress appropriately for the meeting. Before they left Heero handed Wufei a key.

"There's a box of diamonds in my trunk," Heero explained, and Wufei pocketed the key. "You might as well take those to the bank as well."

Wufei nodded, and he and Quatre left, Rashid dropping them off at the orphanage where Treize was waiting. Duo and Heero stayed with Trowa, and waited for news about the meeting.

* * *

Trowa looked up from the table where he, Duo, and Heero were having dinner. He got up and opened it, finding his arms filled with an excited Quatre.

"It's mine!" Quatre exclaimed his voice muffled in Trowa's shoulder. "Everything is mine, and I can do whatever I want anywhere I want to!"

Trowa chuckled, and stepped aside to let Wufei and Treize inside. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"I must say, I don't think I will ever win an argument with my fiancé," Treize said, chuckling. "And I thought I was a diplomat."

Wufei just rolled his eyes, smiling gently. "Facts and knowledge are power," he said. "No one could deny the family resemblances, and even his name. I told you, I researched a lot about that house."

"Do you have time for dinner?" Trowa offered, and Wufei and Treize looked at each other.

"Actually…" Wufei trailed off.

"Mariemaia is home with only a few maids to watch her," Treize explained. "We shouldn't keep her waiting."

Quatre blinked back tears. "So…this is goodbye?"

"For now," Wufei said, but before Quatre could hug his friend Duo had run forward and embraced Wufei.

Wufei gave a start, but relaxed and hugged Duo back. "I'm sorry for making such a mess at the library," Duo said, leaning his forehead on Wufei's shoulder. "Thank you, for being my friend. I'll miss you."

"I'm not that far away," Wufei said, patting Duo's head. "But I'll miss you too, Duo. Heero better keep you in line."

"Always," Heero said, smirking. "Take care."

Quatre and Trowa both gave Wufei a brief hug as he and Treize left the house and walked to the car.

"I called the library, and they said it was fine for you to keep my job," Wufei said to Trowa. "Since it's your responsibility, I suppose Duo can go back. Just don't come running to me when you need to alphabetize everything again."

Trowa nodded, smiling slightly. Duo suddenly stepped forward, his face serious. "Hey, Khushrenada…you better treat my best friend well, or you'll have to deal with me!"

Treize just smiled and nodded as Wufei rolled his eyes, shutting the car door. "After the story Wufei told me about you and the revenge of the tie-dye, I wouldn't dare cross you. I promise."

Duo seemed satisfied, and waved as they drove off down the road. They were barely around the corner out of sight before another car pulled up. Rashid climbed out, and smiled at the group on the front lawn.

"If you'd come with me, Master Quatre, I will show you to your home," Rashid said, and Quatre brightened.

"Trowa, let's go look!" Quatre insisted, and Trowa nodded, smiling softly.

"We'll clean up here," Heero said, and Duo nodded. "Yeah, go have a good look around."

Quatre and Trowa joined Rashid in the car, and soon they were pulling up to the mansion. It was cleaned up out front, and the entire place seemed brighter with the curtains opened. Trowa and Quatre helped the three Maguanacs clean up the place late into the night. They made some progress, but decided to call it a night. Abdul and Ahkul left to stay at the hotel, and would return before dawn.

Rashid showed them all the work that was done. Two bedrooms were beautifully furnished, and much of the place was relatively clean and had ornate furniture. Quatre insisted Rashid stay in one of the completed rooms.

"Here!" Quatre said, pulling Trowa into one of the finished bedrooms. "This room can be yours!"

Trowa smiled, and agreed. The bed was huge, and it was a room he could see himself living in forever. It was nearing midnight, and they both changed into pajamas and got ready for bed.

Soon both boys were curled in Trowa's bed. Trowa closed his eyes then he opened them thoughtfully. They were in his bed, his own bed. For the first time, Trowa felt like he finally belonged somewhere he could call his.

* * *

End


End file.
